


Champion of Hera

by Sammiec3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera, sick and tired of her brothers cheating on their wives turns on her brother Poseidon after his affair with Sally Jackson. She thretens him until he gives her his son as appeasment. She takes him and raises him like her own, away from eyes of mortals and demigods alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hera’s Appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using songs with this fic, sometimes the entire song other times just bits. The song for this chapter is called Mordred's Lillaby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4  
> The name and a link if you've never heard it.

“Hush Child.” The goddess held the boy as she walked through wilted garden, he cried loudly as her song started quietly. “The darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep, Child.”  She sang, quieting his crying as sea green eyes looked up into her warm brown ones. Her chocolate brown hair was curled over a shoulder and he reached for it, transfixed by the woman's words. “Darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep.” His small fingers curled into her soft hair as she rocked him, eyes growing heavy as little lips parted a little. She continued the song as he fell into a deep slumber.

“Guideline son,” The boy now four sat at her feet as the goddess brushed and trimmed his hair. “I’ll shape your belief, And you’ll always know that you’re father’s a thief.”

“Mother?” His voice rang out like a bell, she hummed in response. “Is Father a bad person?”

“A very bad person Perseus.” She answered him, her voice warm, and sturn. Her word was law.

“But why?” He wondered, he was dressed in a white toga. A bit big for him but he didn’t seem to care.

“Your father is a god Perseus, just as I am a goddess.”

“You’re Queen Hera,” he said proudly, she smiled.

“And your father is my brother, the lord of the sea.” She explained.

“Is that why water bends to my will?” He wondered.

“Everything in this garden bends to your will. It belongs to you, one of my gifts to you.” She responded. “But yes, water moves to your command.” She agreed. “Your father is married too-”

“Amphretrity,” Perseus recalled the story’s she and the nymphs had told him. She had him stand and checked that his hair was perfect before making him strip and get washed in the nearby pond.

“Yes my boy,” she said after he returned, once again in his toga and completely dry. He climbed onto the bench and leaned against her side, she wrapped her arm around him. “He betrayed Amphrotrity and had you.”

“Am I a mistake?” He asked sadly.

“No child is ever a mistake,” she answered him sweetly. “You were given to me, and I will raise you as my son. Now you have study’s to go too,”

“Yes mother.” He stayed for a moment longer before going to find his teachers. She followed after him, watching and keeping up her song.

“And you won’t understand the cause of your grief, But you’ll always follow the voices beneath.”

“Guideline son, you’re spirit will hate her, The flower who married my brother the traitor and you will expose his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her, _loyalty_.” She sang as the boy, now eight, practiced fighting with a satyr. They parted, the boy covered in sweat and a determined look in his eyes. “Again.” She said, “you must get this down.” He looked over at her and nodded.

“Yes Mother.” He readied himself again as the satyr charged. His movements seemed natural, as if he was born to fight. He deflected the attack.

“Hush, child.” She hummed to herself as the boy, now  thirteen as he sang to the birds. They gathered, as did the nature spirits young and old. “The darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep, Child.” She smiled to herself, his voice drew them in, captivated them. “Darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep.” Her voice rang through the garden after it had fell dark and those who stayed there slept.

“Guideline son, each day you grow older.” She ran a brush through her hair as Perseus went through the garden dancing and bending it to his will, the wilted flowers bursting to life. “Each moment I’m watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul,” The roses surrounding turned from white to a blood red, he stood near a bush, picking a flower. “Will die in returning the birthright he stole.” He turned to her and smiled, walking over and giving her the rose, it’s color turning black as it left his fingers. “Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep. Child. The darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep.”

Sixteen now, Perseus stood tall, proud and charming. He carried his father’s godly looks, as Hera circled him. He was dressed in his armor, ready for war. “You are my champion.” She whispered to him, his eyes were closed and completely at ease. “The others won't trust you.”

“They don’t trust you,”

“Claiming to be my champion will distance you from them. Their leader, she despises me.” His hands balled into a fist. “Shh, it’s okay my sweet.” She said sweetly. “She has reason however small,” he relaxed a little. “Charm your way into their lives, lead them. However much you may hate your father, your mother, they need you. You’re a hero my Perseus.”

“Will I be able to return?” He asked.

“The garden is apart of you.” She answered. “An extension of yourself, just as your sword, as water and your voice. They’re all tools. You can return whenever you need, or want.” He relaxed and opened his eyes to look at the goddess. “You are my champion,”

“I will make you proud.” He promised her.

“You already have.”


	2. The Garden of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Come Little Children -Nightcore version  
> here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egfg4PyPXUU

Perseus opened his water bottle and walked down the trail. He could hear them, the group his mother had told him to find. She had sent them on a quest to look for the boy. There were eight of them, talking and heading his way. They came into sight after he stopped at the top of a small hill. The girl with blond hair spotted him first. He looked at them curiously, Hera had told him of the quest, told him what needed to be done.

_Hera’s rage stands brave and tall,_

_Found while lost in the forest of old,_

_The path to prove will be thy fee,_

_Eight of the gods will set him free._

When he was younger Hera had told him that while in his home, it would not take kindly to anyone seeking him. It will fight against anyone until they prove themselves worthy. It has how she designed it, should he ever leave and return with someone after him. Eight different demigods, eight different gods represented, or at least eight different aspects of them. He could see, feel his garden surrounding them. Resisting them. He backed away, moving out of sight, baiting them. “Wait!” A girl called before the world was surrounded by his territory.

“Come little children,” Perseus sang to himself the voice echoing through the garden as it always did, it could be heard from any spot, and his friend stepped from the trees and roses. He bowed politely to one and she giggled stepping forwards and they danced to the music the flowers provided them. “I’ll take thee away, into a land of. Enchantment.”
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Annabeth tried to gain her composure, the boy had ran from them. Of course he would, “Annabeth!” She turned looking at the others, but they weren't there. She was surrounded by towering bushes of yellow roses. “Friendship? Or jealousy?” She wondered reaching out to take one. Before she could the singing reached her ears. She started forwards, it was a maze. She can’t get distracted, it was a puzzle, and there’s always a destination to the. The music accompanying the song seemed to be coming from the flowers themselves.

“I’ll take thee away,” The boy must be singing, she thought to herself, the hedges turned into trees and opened a wide area for her to search. She started forwards when the Dryads stepped from the trees.

“What do you want with him?” One to her left hissed.

“He is ours, you cannot have him,”

“You will taint him.”

“He is pure,”

“He is kind,”

“He is ours.” They whispered to her.

“I will not taint him, I need his help.”

“For your silly war?” One neared her and she backed away. “No, never.”

“Enough, this is just an illusion.” Annabeth said to her.

“The garden protects him, we protect him.” Another countered. The blond started forwards, running passed them. More came, whispering, telling her how she will fail, how any effort she has will be pointless. She started to slow, looking at them. “You’re jealous.” She said. A light blinded her.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

“Come little children,” He changed dancers, the roses around him turning from yellow to white. “The times come to play,” A path opened in his circle as one of his dancers ran through it. “Here in My Garden of magic.” One must’ve completed the puzzle.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Hazel looked around, separated from everyone and surrounded by… roses? Were these white roses? “Frank? Nico?!” She called out, but in response she only heard music from the… flowers? She stepped near them and touched a rose, it was vibrating like a speaker. As she brought her ear close to it when the singing started. She gasped as vines started to wrap themselves around her, pulling her into the bush. Thorns scraping against her arms and tearing her clothes. She struggled against the vines, trying to free herself. The song wasn’t disrupted by the noise at all, she could hear it perfectly, none of the flowers seemed to be moved but the commotion either.

“Here in my garden of magic,” Of course! This isn’t real, this was magic, the mist! A white light appeared and the vines pulled her through.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

The second dancer left him and ran into the ring of roses, creating an archway, though his dance was not disrupted as a third  stepped forwards. “Follow sweet children, I’ll show thee the way.” He continued his song, dancing with the nymph as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Through all the pain and the sorrows.”
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Leo knew this wasn’t real. He was in his mother’s machine shop, she was locked on the opposite side of the door as it was burning down. Even though he knew it wasn’t real he wanted to get her out, he pounded on the door, twisting at the doorknob trying to open it. He looked around, trying to ignore the music surrounding him. Music why was there music? He moved over to the nearest flat surface, pushing things out of the way and trying to find something to open the door with. There was a board, useless, a orange rose, why the hell is there a rose there? This is a machine shop! Paper, useless! “Follow sweet Children,” the boy sang.

“Yeah yeah what do you want me to do?” Leo growled angrily.

“I’ll show you the way,” the singing echoed through the shop and the flower started to glow. Leo stared at it, then cautiously picked it up.

“How the hell is a flower going to help?” He walked back towards the door anyways. Could it be a key? It was worth try. He pressed the stem to the keyhole and it clicked, the boy’s voice seemed to laugh as he sang the next line. Leo turned the knob and stepped into a white room.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

A new dancer, a new archway. They must really want to find me. “Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty, and passion.” He continued.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Reyna stared at the red, the blood, her father murdered by her own hands. In the wound black roses blossomed as if he was the planter. She stumbled back, no, it can’t be haunting her now, no! The music surrounding her wasn’t helping. It was restricting her, paralyzing her. “Weep not poor children,” his voice told her. She wasn’t she couldn’t have been… crying? Why now? After all this time? “For life is this way,” of course it is, bad people are punished. He was going to kill us, he was going to… She had to do it. “Murdering beauty-” she had to do it. The bush of roses was growing larger, behind white light blinding the flowers. She reached for them, they were her reminder she needed… “And Passion.”
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

The nymphs surrounding him gasped and giggled, moving to the side and letting in a new dancer. “You have to, or the others won't make it.” One of the girls said as Perseus turned to the man.

“Finish the dance,”

“The song.”

“Why?” The man looked at the girls.

“He’s guiding them here, he wants to be found.” One of the girls joined him, as not to disrupt the dance.

“Hush now dear children,”

“The garden is his home, it protects him. They have to prove themselves, to find him. Just like you did.” Another continued speaking as Perseus sang.

“It must be this way,” They spun as the waltz continued. “Too weary of life and deceptions.”
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Frank stared at the purple flowers dressing the shadow figures dancing to the song together. They weren’t real, that much he had gathered, but they looked like Hazel and Leo. To be completely honest he had been worried that Hazel had been cheating on him with the fire elf. That didn’t sit well with him, but he wanted it at the same time. He stepped towards them as they danced. “Too weary of life and deceptions,” He wanted Leo to be with him and Hazel, to have the smaller boy as theirs, as his. He reached for them, and they in turn reached for him. Pulling him towards them, and through a cloud of purple petals.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

The nymphs giggled as the boy stepped up to Perseus when the dancer dashed off, he bowed awkwardly. Perseus seemed surprised at first, then smiled and returned the bow, stepping up to the boy. “Rest now my children,” He helped the boy place his hands in the male position, taking the female part for the waltz. “For soon we’ll away. Into the calm and the quiet.” It was awkward at first, the stranger not knowing the dance or how to dance in general but the magic seemed to guide him.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Jason was flying through blue roses. It was calm, peaceful almost made him forget why he was flying through flowers. Almost. If there wasn’t singing he would’ve forgotten. It’s hard to stumble upon a calm and quiet moment with everyone looking to him to lead, he usually pushed Annabeth between him and the crowd of onlookers and she took control. “For soon we’ll away,” alright he was here for a reason. What the hell was that reason? “Into the calm and the quiet.” The boy, the singer! He needs to find the boy and the others. They needed to find him, the camp depended on it.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

One more, Perseus noted to the archways. Two more verses but one more path to open. If this last person passed, they’d all arrive soon after the song ended, probably. “Come little children, I’ll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.” He sang. The gaze of the other boy made him nervous, he couldn’t tell why. His chest fluttered with the gaze, Hera never told him of anything like this.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Piper thought the song was starting to become annoying, a great singing voice but she was not a child. To add insult to injury, she was sitting at a table with a shadow that looked an awful lot like her crush. Jason. And a bouquet of pink roses separated them. _Pink!_ This was an outrage, something her mother would pull on her. “I’ll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.” The voice sang.

“Enough!” She ordered and the seen shattered, dissolving to white and making her fall from her chair.
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Perseus took a breath before the final verse. The last gate was open. It was over. “Come little children, the times come to play,” he sang, eyes never leaving the boys. “Here in my garden, of shadows.”
    
    
      **Ήρα**
    

Nico didn’t know what to think when the garden overtook everyone. He was surrounded by a short path of red roses, leading into a clearing where a boy, the boy that had been on the hill, sang and danced with a nymph. After the first verse she left and another took her place. The forest nymph ran through the hedges opening a path. A path leading to where? A barrier of white distorted his vision, there was nothing passed it. One of the nymphs smiled and skipped over to him. She plucked a rose from the arch he stood under and stepped up to him, fixin it to his shirt and making sure he looked presentable before pushing him closer. When he turned, and saw her step through his arch. It turned white as the first had. “What is this?” He asked, some of the nymphs giggled.

“A dance,” one with green hair answered before taking the place of the previous dancer.

“A dance?” They laughed, linking arms.

“He’s guiding them here.” A red haired nymph said. “The song, it’s helping them.”

“Why?”

“You have to,” a brown haired nymph answered as if it was obvious. “Or the others won't make it.” He looked at the boy, who had paused, waiting for the next dancer. He was studying Nico.

“Finish the dance,”

“The song.”

“Why?” Nico asked them, this was all confusing.

“He’s guiding them here, he wants to be found.” The brown haired nymph answered before separating and moving to the boy. The song continued, his voice was enchanting.

“The garden is his home, it protects him. They have to prove themselves, to find him. Just like you did.” The redhead told Nico. When the verse ended he moved forwards, bowing slightly. The boy smiled at him and returned the boy. Nico expected him to take the lead, that would’ve been easier but he didn’t. The magic in the garden led him through the dance as he watched the boy, listening to the song. “Here in my garden, of shadows.” When it ended he backed away, a blush on his cheeks.

“Why…?” Nico asked but noticed him stumble and caught him before he fell. Then helped him to the ground.

“Percy,” several voices gasped at once and he was pushed out of the way by nymphs. “Are you alright?” “Are you okay?” “Do you need water?” “Ambrosia?” “Nectar?”

“I’m fine,” his voice was quiet. “Really, it’s just… I just…” His eyes closed and he slumped against one of the girls. She laid him down, and a cushion rose from the earth for his head to rest on.

“He’s exhausted himself.” She told the others.

“The poor boy,” another said. “Why did so many come, why did he have to help them? Hera should’ve seen this!”

“Shh, let him sleep.” The first scolded. “He needs his energy back.”

“What do you mean? Hera should’ve seen this?” Nico asked, grabbing their attention. The one who spoke blushed.

“Olive,” The first shook her head. “Go prepare some food. We’ll have guests for a while. Until he wakes I assume.”

“Yes Juniper.” Olive said and she rushed off with the others. Juniper was a dryad, her hair black and skin light green. She frowned, looking at Nico.

“Perseus was given to Hera at a young age, by his father.” She told him. “Poseidon.”

“What…? Why?” Nico asked, Juniper shrugged, returning her attention to the sleeping boy.

“He has lived here his entire life, the garden protects him. He can control it, and if anyone comes to it, looking to take him or harm him, or just looking for him, it will create a maze putting Perseus at the center.” She explained. “The only way he can help someone find him, is if he knows they’re there. You saw it, his song can reach the farthest corner of the garden.”

“Can he leave? Is this his prison?”

“It’s not a prison. He’s never had cause to leave.” She answered, running her fingers through his hair. “You know of the labyrinth?” He nodded. “This place is like that. You can stumble upon it accidentally. Get lost here and never leave, or solve it’s riddle and find it’s treasure. Our treasure.” She said quietly. “He can leave and enter whenever and wherever he pleases, tis the magic of this place. Much like the labyrinth. But that is something only he can do.”

“Why did he pass out?” Nico wondered.

“I think, guiding eight people to the center of the maze is tiring work.” She answered. “He is like a siren, he was blessed by the muses and his voice is magic, or could you not hear that?”

“I knew it was different.” Nico commented, she chuckled.

“Yes, it is different, he is different. Being raised by a goddess makes one different.” She said quietly.

“Raised by Hera.” Nico concluded frowning.

“She calls him her champion,” Juniper said quietly. “As I said earlier, Poseidon gave him to her, as appeasement for laying with a woman that was not his wife. How long ago that was? I cannot say, time here is… difficult.” She sighed, around them the archways stopped glowing, revealing paths that people were stepping through. Juniper looked around. “Your friends have arrived,” she said returning her attention to Perseus. “You should go to them, he’s not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Ήρα Translates to Hera  
> Just thought I'd add that before I forgot myself, later o/


	3. Meaning of a Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's no song in this chapter, but in my computer playlist I do have a song listed for it. I think it's fitting  
> Painting Flowers - All Time Low  
> Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRQekKsxTPU

They sat around a table, overlooking the four corners of the garden. Or, that’s what Juniper called them. The garden was magic so it could change with a thought. “So everything was a test?” Reyna demanded of the Dryad, she was ignoring the food, braided into her hair were black roses, her outfit was a white gown, all the girls were wearing white gowns now. The boys were in togas, Piper snickered at that before realising her clothes were different as well. Each of them sported a different color rose, the boy’s had them weaved into the sleeve of their togas and the girls were weaved into their hair. “Set up by Hera?”

“To protect her champion.” Juniper nodded.

“What would’ve happened if we failed?” Leo asked.

“Depending on what you saw in the garden?” Juniper asked. “You’d either be lost till death or die right then.” She answered. “But none of you failed.”

“Hera led us here, into a trap, to find her… champion?” Jason asked skeptically. “This all sounds like a trap to push us into another trap. We can’t trust him.”

“He saved all your lives.” Juniper stood, glaring at them. “Lead each of you here, had he not you’d all have died in the garden.” She turned and marched off to tend to the unconscious boy, ignoring all further conversation.

“This is why you leave the talking to me.” Annabeth groaned, rubbing her temples. “Guide us, how did he guide us? That’s what you should’ve asked.”

“His song.” Nico said, they turned to look at him. “I don’t know why I made it to the center first… but she explained some things, not that I understood a lot of it but…” he told them what she had said earlier.

“So the magical musical flowers… saved us?” Frank asked.

“Partly, he sang. Did none of you hear that?” Nico questioned, silence fell.

“Before or after the white light of endless walking?” Leo wondered. “Because I heard it in both areas. It only stopped when the white light faded into a clear trail.”

“I need details, what did everyone see in there?” Annabeth asked.

“I was flying through a sky of blue roses, and the song kept me grounded.” Jason offered. Piper looked at him.

“Flying through blue roses?” She asked skeptically.

“What? I’ve had stranger visions. We all have.”

“I second that.” Leo raised his glass and drank.

“Alright, blue roses, next?”

“I heard the music coming from the flowers, so I touched one and it grabbed me, dragged me through the bushes.” Hazel said. “I remember a line from the song that helped set me free.”

“What line?”

“Here in my garden of magic,” Hazel answered. “It was the mist, kind of, none of this place is the mist. It’s all real but… that part…”

“Jason what line grounded you?” Annabeth turned her attention to Jason. He thought for a moment.

“For soon we’ll away, into the calm and quiet.” He answered.

“It makes no sense.”

“Maybe it’s not supposed to,” Reyna offered.

“No, it has too,” Annabeth shook her head, “What did you see?” She turned on the brunet.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Reyna stated. “It’s personal.” Annabeth sighed in frustration. “Leo?”

“No way man, I don’t want to remember that again.” Leo stated. “Some things are best left in the past, and not revisited a hundred times.”

“It could be important.” Annabeth pushed.

“Reliving my mother’s death is not important!” He said angrily, getting up from his chair. “I’m gonna go look around.” He left.

“Leo!” Piper called after him, she glanced at Annabeth before following the boy.

“It might not be the visions that were important,” Frank said after a few minutes of silence. Annabeth looked up at him. “What did we all experience, all of us. The song, and the flowers.” He stated the facts. “We all heard and saw them. Lets focus on the flowers, do colors mean anything?”

“Red means love,” Hazel noted. Nico unconsciously touched the flowers on his shoulder. “Black is usually death or sorrow.” Reyna crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yellow can mean friendship… or jealousy depending on the situation.” Annabeth continued. “White means purity, innocence. Orange is… desire or passion.” She thought for a moment. “Blue can mean responsibility or impossibility. Purple is enchantment and pink is elegance.”

“Those make no sense to the overall picture. Or to the song.” Jason stated, “what would impossibility or responsibility have to do with me flying through a sky of roses?”

“It seems impossible to do that in the real world.” Frank offered.

“Right, not helping.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Nothing makes sense, you all had to go through some test and I just ended up in the center of the maze. Maybe the tests had to be solved by you and you alone, no connection to anyone else.” Nico put in. “What I want to know is how he used the song to ground you all.”

“The words triggered memories, helping us?” Reyna offered.

“That doesn’t make sense though.” Annabeth protested.

“Not everything has to make sense Wise Girl!” The brunette glared at her.

“Arguing won’t help us.” Jason cut in. “What matters is we made it through, we’re all here alive. I’m quite happy about that part. What we need to figure out is what to do next. We found the boy in the some old untouched forest, Juniper says he’s Hera’s chosen. Could _he_ be Hera’s rage?”

“Or the garden is it.” Annabeth scowled.

“We each had to pass a test to get here, _The path to prove will be thy fee_ , go us we passed.” Frank commented.

“ _Eight of the gods will set him free._ ” Hazel continued. “Eight demigods, us, we set him free. Free from what? Juniper said this wasn’t his prison.”

“Free from Hera?” Reyna suggested.

“I don’t get it, how is it eight gods, Pluto is just Hades’s Roman form. That makes seven.” Jason frowned. Piper walked through an arch with Leo following, his hands in his pockets and glaring down at the dirt. They rejoined the circle.

“Yes they’re the same god but they’re different.” Hazel commented. “But it could mean Perseus’s parent.” She offered.

“We’re still not setting him free from anything,” Nico commented. “If this isn’t a prison he doesn’t need to be freed.”

“This is hurting my head.” Annabeth commented. “Each question just adds another seven, we’re talking circles.”

“Maybe I can help?” Everyone turned to the new voice, Perseus stood, trying not to lean on Juniper too much. He looked exhausted, but with a wave of his hand a chair appeared for him. Juniper helped him into it before hurrying off. He watched her go. “I can answer what I know.”

“Your name?” Annabeth asked, he smiled a bit as Piper and Leo returned.

“Full name?” He wondered. “Parentage as well, those I can answer.” Annabeth nodded. He leaned forwards, waving his hand over the table and transforming it into a bird bath. “My name’s Perseus Jackson. My mother’s mortal,” her image rippled into the water. “Sally Jackson. If I’m not mistaken, she’s married now, and an author.” The woman was sitting at a dining table, laughing while a man was feeding a young girl in a highchair. Then the image changed to a man that looked much like the boy, only older. He was sitting in a thrown with the council of the gods. “My father,” he continued. “Poseidon, lord of the sea. But I hold no memorable connection to either of them. I was given to Queen Hera when I was a few months old, my father did this to appease her and Amphrotrity. She and the nature spirits raised me here.”

“You’ve been here your entire life?” Hazel questioned. He nodded and cleared the images from the bath. “That sounds lonely.” He shook his head.

“It never was, my friends are the Nymphs and satyrs that raised me, or were raised with me. Hera made sure that I was never alone, and taken care of.” He said.

“That doesn’t sound like Hera.” Mumbled Annabeth.

“Then perhaps we know a different Queen of the gods.” He responded. “They show themselves differently to everyone, do they not?”

“This garden is your home?” Piper asked, changing the subject. He looked at her, and nodded.

“My home and… an extension of myself.” He responded, “it bends to my will, comes at my call and protects me. After being here for so long I could even consider it part of me. It’s exactly what I need when I need it.”

“That’s… kinda cool, could I get one?” Leo asked. Percy chuckled a bit.

“You could ask the gods.” He answered. “In legend places like these were meant as prisons for some gods, or titans. Atlus’s daughter Calypso lives in such a place, only she is unable to leave… unless that’s changed as of late, I’m not updated with modern news.”

“Calypso is free and enjoying her freedom.” Leo informed him. Perseus studied him curiously.

“I see.” He commented, Juniper returned with a basket. She moved to the boy’s side and he took a small golden cube from it. “Thank you,” he said before popping it into his mouth. She nodded before walking off.

“So the tests we each went through.” Annabeth started. “Your song guided us through them?”

“The song kept you from straying.” He answered after swallowing. His energy returning to him, he leaned forwards, placing his hand on the birdbath. “It’s complicated, but the only way I knew to help you.” The image in the water shifted, showing what he had seen from the top of the hill. The eight standing together and the garden surrounding them as they saw him. “Hera had told me that someone was coming for me, I didn’t know who, she told me little. The quest you were given, and a way to help you find me. I assumed a small party when I first learned of this. Three, that’s usually how many leave for a quest. But when I saw you all this morning, it shocked me. That and nerves from never meeting outsiders before…” the flowers growing around everyone became clear in the water.

“Couldn’t we have met you without the tests?” Reyna asked. “You had been right there.” In the image I backed away and ran.

“It’s not that simple, the forest is apart of my garden, you had already been in it when I saw you.” Perseus answered. It showed the walls dividing them all. The different colored flowers surrounding each person. “I helped in the only ways I knew how. Seeking each of you out would’ve made the tests invalid, it would have put you into a new one… The roses were first they were guides, a warning if you could read them or a tool if you knew how to use them.” Annabeth was shown, looking at the flowers. ‘Friendship? Or jealousy?’ the voice was muffled but clear, then the song. “The song, reminded you that you were in danger, for some of you the lyrics brought you back to reality, guided you to the exit.” Hazel rippled into sight, being dragged through the bushes. Here in my garden of Magic rang from the water and the white light.

“You saw all of that?” Frank asked, frowning.

“If I’m aware of it, I can see everything that happens in my garden.” He responded.

“Why the different colors?” Piper asked. “Did you chose them individually?”

“If I did then it was subconsciously. I think they chose themselves, depending on what you experienced.” He answered honestly. “I can hardly control  the tests, just… add things that wouldn’t be there otherwise.”

“Why a rose?” Nico asked.

“I like roses.” He turned to look at him. “Their one of my favorite flowers.”

“And your favorite flowers?” He wondered.

“Do you plan to get me a bouquet?” Perseus asked, completely serious. Nico blushed.

“No I just…”

“The Lotus.” He answered. “My lake is covered in them.” He pointed down towards the lake.

“Why a garden?” Jason asked. “Where do you sleep? Eat? Is there a house you stay in?”

“There’s a cottage down by the lake I sometimes sleep in.” Perseus answered. “I could…” the chairs moved back and starting shifted into dining chairs. startling everyone as the birdbath changed into a polished round table. Walls grew around them, as a house formed out of nothing.  “Is this more comfortable?”

“That was… how did you do that?” Leo stared at him. “I thought the table-birdbath was just a trick with mist, but this, this isn’t the mist.”

“The garden changes depending on how I want it.” Perseus shrugged, it was normal for him, then frowned. “It’s not… weird is it? I know outside here things don’t just transform like this. I could turn it back or… not do it anymore. “I… I’m sorry, I’ve never had guests or interacted with… sorry…”

“No, dude it’s fine.” Leo said. “That was awesome,”

“Ignore him.” Piper said. “You’ll get used to it when you leave here.” She told him, “speaking of which is it alright if we stay the night? We can head back to camp tomorrow.”

“Camp?”

“You’ll see it when we get back.” Annabeth said.

“I… you can stay the night. You’re welcome here anytime, you passed the test.”

“So we can just enter whenever?” Reyna questioned.

“I’m not sure, the roses may be the keys… if they follow you out.” He said cautiously. “But again… this is new to me.”


	4. Whispers in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you've seen Pitch Perfect. Good, now I can pretend to count. Remember the song war seen? Yes? No? Awesome;  
> Wake Me Up - Avicii  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Uk2O5Gxd6g  
> Wide Awake - Katy Perry  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEZsD1aOgy0  
> DJ Got Us Falling In Love - Usher  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY1DtKhcbJ8  
> What The Hell - Avril Lavigne  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQrWTQBZPo4  
> Hello, Goodbye - Glee version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P26-9ee5gGg  
> Anything You Can Do - Irving Berlin (don't mind the vid)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBHkmDWgmIA  
> Same Love - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vxDzZi44UA  
> Can't Hold Us - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SihoKQ-uLqE  
> Hope the links work

Nico found himself unable to sleep, he could tell that Jason was out cold. But he couldn’t. He kept listening to the whispers from the shadows, a noise that was constant after the sun fell. Silence was what he heard. Over the years he had trained himself to fall asleep with the whispers as background noise and now that they were gone? This place set his nerves on edge, he was restless, waiting for something to jump out and attack him at any moment. Sighing a bit he got up and decided to have a look around the house. There were four bedrooms, two beds each. The girls were paired off and Leo and Frank took the other room. Each room had a bathroom, fully functional, then downstairs was the kitchen, sitting room, dining room and another bathroom. Perseus was nowhere. Outside Nico saw the house from a new angle, the flowers were overgrown, riding up the walls and covering some of the black paneling. There were walkways and a paddio as well as a small deck in the back. From the deck he could see the lake, there was a glowing figure standing there. A god? Curiosity brought him closer.

“I don’t understand it, no one warned me of it.” Perseus was saying, Nico could see him sitting on a rock at the edge of the lake. “You’ve told me stories of love, both in the ancient tales and from books but nothing…”

“It’s not something you can tell. You have to experience it, like many things in life.” The woman responded, she stood next to him. “You’ve met Aphrodite,”

“She was… isn’t everyone supposed to be attracted to her?” Perseus questioned. “I didn’t feel it, she was beautiful sure but…”

“Thats because you’re attracted to your own sex.” She responded. “Again, something you have to experience on your own child.” Nico frowned a bit,  he was trying to figure out who she was.

“Mother I… I’m…” Perseus sighed. “You’ve spent most of my life preparing me for the outside world, I should feel ready for it but… I’m terrified.”

“And here I thought you were giddy to grasp at all the new options this is giving you.” She laughed. “Last week you were jumping about wondering about all the new music you’d be able to listen too if you left. Now that you’re being led out, I’d be worried if you weren’t,’ she hummed. He looked up at her. “You are ready, you’ve been ready for years. I’ve told you that exploring is natural.”

“I got cold feet each time.” He commented.

“Stand,” She said and he pushed himself up and faced her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, making him look at him. “You are ready.”

“Yes Mother.”

“No,” She lifted his chin while he started looking away. “I’m not saying this because you have to leave, you’re not being forced to separate from the garden. It is a part of you, you’ll never be separated from it.”

“And I can re enter from anywhere, exit anywhere.” He said.

“I’m saying all this because you are ready. You want to leave, to see and experience the world. You’re not listening to my directions, this isn’t a quest you’re about to take. This is what you want my boy.” She stated.

“If I’m ready then why do I want to hide?”

“Because your nervous, because this is the push you weren’t willing to take on our own.” She answered. She smiled a little as he pulled away, then bent down and pulled something from the water.

“I… of course.” He said quietly, turning back to her. She took the flower from him and it transformed into a swan, flying back to the water and landing gracefully.

“Zeus will be looking for me.” She commented. “I won’t be able to return for a while.”

“But-”

“The girls will be here for you, as always. If you need to talk to someone,” she cut him off. “I’ll return if I can.”

“But-”

“Hush child,” she hummed before he turned away, she started glowing before disappearing.

“Yeah, real helpful mom,” He said to himself stepping off the rock and walking along the beach. “That talk only left me more anxious than I had been before. As always.” He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at the lake, music started dancing around the surrounding area. The flowers on the lake glowing different colors before a naiad steeped from the water and he took her hand, and kissed her fingers. She smiled before pulling away and walking towards the forest. His voice echoed across the water as he started singing, the nymph stopped and turned to look at him. “Feeling my way through the darkness,” Nico recognized the song. He tried to think of its name while he watched the dance between the singer and the nymph. “Guided by a beating heart,” he turned to her, walking towards the girl who crossed her arms as she watched him. She wasn’t impressed by the act and only reacted to his game to cut him off. After the chorus rang out, “So wake me-”

“I’m wide awake,” Her voice was  high and bell like. The music changing to accommodate her. Several nymphs started to show themselves. Juniper stepped up to Nico, standing next to him. He looked at her.

“What are they doing?” He asked.

“Singing?” She glanced at him. “Percy loves to sing, so we spend a lot of time singing, dancing or related items. It’s a game,” the nymph was advancing on Percy, making him back up.

The chorus came and there was a shift again, “Letting go tonight-” As she sang the word Percy harmonized and took over the song. “The DJ’s got us falling in love again.” I could hear the giggles from the other nymphs as the Naiad stumbled a bit as he took her hand and pulled her close for a moment before he let her go and circling her in his own dance.

“That’s a bold one,” I heard one of them say.

“He’s too innocent for such a song,” another responded.

“It’s not that bad. Aqua’s worse than him.” The whispers continued. “She likes to tease,” The chorus returned and the Naiad shifted ready to cut him off.

“Put your hands on my body, swear I’ve seen you-”

“You say that I’m messing your head,” She stepped forwards, pushing the boy a bit. He fell to his knees as she turned walking away for a moment before moving back to him. “You’re on your knees, beggin please ‘Stay With Me’, but honestly,” she pushed his shoulders and he bent backwards, moving his hands to push himself into a handstand as she continued, he straightened up. He was quick in his response to her, moving to stand in front of her. “What the-”

“Hello hello,” the laugh in his voice was clear. “I don’t know why you say goodbye, I say hello.” A laugh echoed around them. The song continued for a few lines.

“So… this happens a lot?” Nico questioned.

“All the time.” Juniper agreed.

“You say stop, and I-”

“I can do anything better then you.” The naiad cut in and laughter broke out. Percy wasn’t phased by it, he smiled.

“No you can’t,”

“Yes I can,” Nico had to smile at the childish song but before they got too deep Juniper stepped in.

“Yes I can-”

“I can’t change,” the tree nymph stepped forwards. “Even if I tried, even if I wanted too.” The other nymphs joined in and Percy looked around as if just now noticing everyone. A new voice, surprisingly male stepped in for the rap. A satyr walked over to Percy, ruffling his hair and walking over to Juniper, taking her into his arms.

“Grover you’re back,” Percy said shocked. The satyr didn’t answer him till the song finished.

“Just got back,” He responded. “But it seems I was a bit late, are you leaving?”

“For a little bit.” Percy shrugged.

“Man and I was hoping I’d be able to spend time with my best friend before I head out again.” Grover said. “Well at least I’ll have time with Juniper.” He kissed the girl.

“Ew, get a room.” Aqua covered her eyes. “The love, it burns.”

“You’re just jealous.” Juniper responded.

“I didn’t mean to disrupt the music, please continue.” Grooved waved. Percy grinned and the music started. “Really man, we just did Macklemore.”

“Common,” Percy pushed.

“No,”

“You know you want to.”

“I want to spend time with Juniper!”

“You can’t resist,”

“I can, and I will.”

“Return of the Mack, Get up!” The boy started. “What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn’t.”

“Looking for a better way to get up out of bed,” Grover dropped in getting Percy to laugh. Grover started walking around the loose circle directing the song towards the different girls, and Nico. He stood face to face with Percy, “Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T- shit hustler,” The smaller boy couldn’t stop smiling. The girls joined in on que. Then Percy took over for the chorus, harmonizing with Juniper and Aqua when they stepped in.

“I will get you for this.” Grover stated, “you know that right?”

“”Like the ceiling can’t hold us,”

“Now, can I kick it? Thank you.” Grover slid back in.

“You leave me alone for months at a time, this is me getting you back.” Percy responded.

“It’s always like this between them.” Nico turned to see Juniper at his side again. When did she…?

“I’m surprised to see another boy,” Nico said honestly.

“Most work at your camp.” She responded, “they visit. But it’s usually just us nymphs.”

 

Nico and Percy sat on the rock he had been at earlier, silent and staring at the stars. The smaller boy laid back grabbing Nico’s attention. “So, what’s it like out there?” Percy asked.

“Hera didn’t tell you?”

“She has.” Percy answered. “But her views are prejudice. She’s a goddess.”

“Are you aloud to say that about her?” Nico questioned getting a chuckle from the other boy.

“Probably not, but all gods are that way. They don’t see the world in the same way mortals or demigods do because they don’t live in the mortal world.” Sea green eyes looked up at him. “You have.”

“People are cruel.” Nico answered. “Selfish, and usually looking out for themselves and their families.”

“Not so different from the gods then,” Percy noted. “I’m no fool, I know what she’s like.”

“And you still trust her?” A quiet lullaby started ringing off the flowers.

“Of course.” Percy answered. “She’s the woman that raised me, took care of me.”

“You’re loyal,” Nico noted.

“It’s my fatal flaw.” The boy commented. He propped himself up with his arms a bit, “I’m curious about you.”

“I could say the same.”

“You’ve lived out there your entire life, and you danced with me. Do you always go around to random strangers and dance with them?” Percy wondered.

“It’s about as common as people finding your garden.” Nico responded getting the boy to smile. “You’ve never had contact with anyone from outside?”

“Well the Satyrs, if they count. They bring me things, music mostly.” He shrugged. “Grover got me a band T-shirt once, of Coldplay. He attended a concert with a demigod friend.”

“I take it you don’t get too many physical gifts.” Nico commented, Percy thought for a moment.

“Kinda, I get a lot of music, as I said before. I’m up to date with my favorite bands and some that the guys think I’d be interested in, as well is whatever music the girls ask for… and what Hera brings. I have a lot of CD’s.”

“And all the time in the world to listen to them?” Nico noted, “memorising all of them seems to take up a lot of time.”

“I…” He returned his attention to the stars. “I just need to listen to a song once.” He finished. “Hera said I was blessed by the muses, while the girls say I’m a siren. I’m not sure which is true.” Nico hummed and focused on the music. “It’s called Mordred’s Lullaby.” He said after it started to repeat itself. “Hera used to sing it to me as a child,”

“Know the words?”

“Of course,” Percy responded but didn’t sing along. “But it’s not a friendly song.”

“And some of the songs you and the naiad were singing earlier were?” Nico noted.

“Unfriendly in a different way.” Percy corrected himself. “Know the story of King Arthur?”

“And the sword in the stone, with the wizard Merlin.” Nico nodded.

“Mordred betrayed Arthur, and the king slayed him.”

“It doesn’t give me any information on the actual song.” The song changed and Percy remained silent. Seeing that he wasn’t going to get an response he turned back to the lake. After a few minutes he could hear shallow breaths and turned to see that the boy had fallen asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to the conclusion to never put this many songs into a chapter again. Later o/


	5. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm trying out the link thinggy, don't really know how it works so if it doesn't work in the document I'll post the song link at the end, or you can look it up on youtube.  
> Song for the chapter - Somebody To Love - Queen

 

“I’m glad we brought Leo.” Annabeth said exhausted while sitting at the cafe and drinking her coffee. Currently Leo and Reyna were wandering around with Percy as he pointed at everything that interested him and asked to see it. They were in Washington DC, and would be leaving after Percy visited the most popular attractions in the city. They were currently at the reflecting pool, Percy had grabbed Leo’s hand and dragged him off while Reyna tagged along to make sure they wouldn’t get into too much trouble. Before it had been Annabeth following the two around.

“At this rate we’ll be home in two months.” Piper laughed a bit. “But you’re right, Leo’s the only one that can keep up with him.”

“Thank the gods for that.” Frank huffed. “Or else we would’ve lost him the second we stepped out of his garden.” They were all in normal clothes, Juniper had made sure they had supplies after they were robbed by the garden. They were in jeans and various colored shirts, while Percy was wearing the Coldplay Tshirt Grover had given him.

“There has to be something we can use to distract him, and get him to camp.” Jason commented, they shared a moment of silence.

“Anyone up for horseback riding?” Hazel asked before taking a sip of her milkshake. That worked, Percy met Hazel’s horse outside the city and his eyes lit up in excitement. The others watched as he talked and pet the immortal being. Arion and him held a conversation until the pegasi arrived and the boy’s attention was taken away.

“I want Blackjack!” Percy stated turning to the others as the black pegasi stood proudly.

“Alright,” Annabeth agreed. She climbed onto one as he got on his and soon they were all in the air. The trip to camp was much quicker, they just had to make sure Percy stayed track. It was later afternoon when they landed in the camp, a collection of people came to greet them and for the first time Percy was still, quiet. He followed walked with Leo as the boy took him to the big house followed by everyone.

“That is how the pool felt.” Leo noted.

“The pool was more annoyed that people kept throwing coins in it.” Percy said in a hushed whisper.

“The pool had thoughts?” Reyna questioned.

“Okay, fine, the pool’s Naiad.” Percy glanced at the brunet. “She’s gotten used to people spoiling her water with pennies but had half a mind to toss the lot onto the kid dripping icecream into the water.”

“The reflecting pool had a naiad?” Hazel asked.

“All bodies of water have a nymph.” Percy shrugged.

“I wish I went with you now, I would’ve liked to meet her.” Hazel sounded disappointed.

Chiron meet them on the porch, the quest was explained, and Percy introduced himself, explaining only what seemed important. “Have you been trained?” Chiron asked.

“A bit,” Percy answered.

“Well then’ let’s go to the arena and see what you can do.” The arena was filled with a class, that Chiron dismissed, no one left, actually more and more people seemed to be showing up. “You’ll duel our sword trainer.” The blond walked over, Percy studied him and nodded. He took off his bag and set it next to a pole.

“Go easy on him Luke,” One of the older campers called out and laughter followed.

“Luke Castellan,” The blond held out his hand. Percy took it and they shook.

“Percy Jackson,”

“A pleasure.” Luke pulled back, “need a sword?”

“I’ve got one.” Percy answered and pulled a pen from his pocket, he uncapped it and the bronze sword grew to life. Luke nodded and they walked to the center of the ring, Luke picking his sword up.

“Your move,” Percy’s expression became closed off, he stood in a loose stance and studied his opponent. When he moved it was quick, Luke was surprised with the speed and just stepped out of the way of a blunt attack before lunging in. Percy parried, and stepped in, sliding his blade along Lukes and twisting it from his hands. Silence followed the victory, then cheering that confused the boy. He was swarmed by campers and quickly lost in the sea of orange.

Percy was saved by the redheaded oracle and the roman auger. Rachel threatened the mass of campers while Octavian dragged him towards the cave where the two spent the next half hour getting to know him. At some point Luke joined them. “So you’ve lived away from human civilization your entire life.” Octavian asked as the sword master sat on the couch next to him. Rachel was laying on her bed letting Percy braid her hair. “All the peace and quiet, not worrying about any wars. Why did you agree to leave?”

“To help,” Percy answered, he reached into his bag and pulled out a rainbow rose and weaved it into her hair. “They came for me so I joined them. It’s that simple.”

“I would’ve stayed in my solitude.” Octavian commented.

“You and Luke never would’ve met if you lived in solitude your entire life.” Rachel commented. The older chuckled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, pulling the auger closer. “Had you ever thought about leaving before?”

“All the time.” Percy answered. “I could, I wasn’t stuck there but every time I made to leave I pulled back. I wouldn’t have been able to handle everything alone.”

“It’s like a less restricted Rapunzel, but you’d be the disney version not the storybook version.” Rachel stated.

“There’s a version outside the book?” Percy asked and she turned to look at him.

“Please tell me you know what Disney is.” She spoke, he pressed his lips together in answer. “Luke, get the TV, Octavian the movies.” She ordered the boys, “and throw the ‘do not disturb’ sign up.”

“A marathon?” Octavian chuckled walking over to a wall and opening a door. He entered and came back out with a pile of DVD’s. Luke walked over to the wall opposite the bed and flicked a switch. It opened up revealing a hidden TV, stereo and more. Percy stared at it, wide-eyed as Rachel jumped up grabbing a box and taking out a package. She cooked three bags and put them in bowls while the boys prepared everything. She set a bowl on the table then got comfortable in her bed again. Once the lights were out and the boys situated the first movie started.

It was early morning the next day when they emerged from the cave. Percy was yawning but chatting with Rachel about the movies they watched, he was going over his favorite parts as they reached the dining pavilion. He frowned a bit. “You can sit wherever.” Octavian told him, but he wasn’t too sure. They seemed to be collecting in specific ways, each table had kids that looked like each other.

“They used to sit according to who was your godly parent.” Rachel explained as she led him to a table. They got food then went to the fire to sacrifice to the gods. Percy gave a small prayer to Hera before joining the redhead at the table. “But with recent integrations from the Romans, it blew tradition out the window.”

“Integration with the Romans?” Percy questioned.

“There was this huge war with the giants, it’s a long story. But now the two camps have camper-exchange programs. Some of the Romans will spend a few weeks or the entire summer here and some of the Greeks head over to the Roman camp.”  Percy nodded slowly, he remembered Hera telling him something like that. “With the changes, we’ve also had to make some changes.”

“That makes sense,” Nico joined them.

“Where’d you run off to yesterday?” He questioned.

“I borrowed him,” Rachel linked her arm with Percy and stuck her tongue out. “I’m teaching him all the glory of the new age.”

“I don’t pity you.” He commented while filling his plate. He got up before Rachel could throw some food at him.

“He’s just cranky because Will’s in New Rome for a few weeks.” Piper appeared on Rachel’s other side, she kissed the girl’s cheek and stole some egg before grabbing herself a plate. “Morning girl, sleep well?”

“Yes,” Rachel answered. “I slept amazingly,”

“I bet, heard the music down in the cabin.” She laughed. “You poor unfortunate soul, in pain, in need~ of a new movie collection. Disney, all night, really?”

“Percy’s never seen their movies.” Rachel responded. Piper looked over at him.

“I’m sorry we left you to suffer in her hands. I’ll introduce you to real movies later.” She promised him.

“But I liked-”

“Ew, no, all you watch is sappy romances. Those aren’t real movies.” Rachel protested.

“Actually that doesn’t-”

“No, no, no. I’m showing him the forges.” Leo appeared.

“That would be intere-”

“After he sees the stables, you can’t keep him from the horses.” Hazel added.

“There’s more hors-”

“Hazel there are more important things than horses.” Luke put in. “I want to see what he can do with a sword, our dual yesterday wasn’t enough for me to judge his skill.”

“I can do that-”

“There are his other powers we need to see first Luke. Like his control over water?” Annabeth stated. The crowd of voices grew, deciding what Percy would be doing during the day and making the boy shrink back. He looked between everyone, clearly he wasn’t going to get their attention by talking. He took a deep breath, trying to think with all the noise.

“[Can, anybody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pMM4iwC-ag)?” The voice penetrated the conversation. “Find me,” He continued, as silence surrounded them. “Someone to love.” He opened his eyes and looked at them. “Am I not aloud to chose what I do?” He asked.

“If it involves you continuing that song, yes.” Luke answered. The tension was broke with laughter. “You think I’m kidding?”

“He’s a siren Luke, his song will lead you to your death.” Piper played.

“No no, if he brings the music I’ll finish the song.” Percy said honestly. “Songs, my one weakness. Damn. I was just trying to stop the fighting though.” Luke pulled something from his pocket. “What’s that?”

“An I-pod. It plays music.”

“Really? Can I get one?”

“Maybe, if you finish the song.”

“While he’s looking for the song, what do you want to do Percy?” Rachel asked him.

“Well, I promised Leo and Reyna I’d spend the morning with them.” He answered. “In the forge with Leo and showing Reyna my powers, uh, the ones over water.”

“Alright, then after?” Annabeth asked.

“Lunch. Then we’ll plan the rest of the day?” He wondered.

“Sounds like a plan,” She agreed.

“Found it,” Luke stated.

“Can any of you sing, the chorus parts? The nymphs usually do that with me.” He looked at them.

“Oh yeah, you can hear the amazing voice of Leo Valde-” Jason covered his mouth.

“Anyone but Leo.” Jason commented.

“Of course we’ll assist you,” Rachel said, then nodded to Luke to start the song.

The forges had their own sort of music, Percy noticed this as Leo showed him around. He explained what his siblings were working on and his own projects. After, Percy watched Leo make a sword and decided that he wasn’t made for this. While the sword was cooling they went down to the lake where the others were relaxing in the sand. Percy set his bag next to Annabeth, startling her then ran for the water. He walked across the water for a few steps before a ice-surfboard surfaced under his feet. He used it to surf his own waves for a bit. During a jump off the wave he twisted and kicked off of the bored, it shattered in the air as he dove into the water.

The water welcomed him, as if it urned for his appearance. A shiver went down his spine and he turned, something… no, someone was coming towards him. He felt drawn to it and tried to focus on the image. It was a man, seemingly walking towards him. Anger flared through him and he willed the water to bring him back to the beach. Reyna helped him back onto the sand. “You alright?” She asked.

“Yeah I just…” She gasped, staring behind him and he turned, a man stood in the shallows of the water.

“Is that?”

“It is.” He responded, keeping his voice even. “Excuse me,” Reyna walked back to the others as he went to speak with his father.

“I don’t think that’s a friendly conversation.” Octavian noted as he watched.

“Well he was raised by Hera.” Annabeth commented. “Given to her as appeasement. He knew that, could hold a grudge.” They could see the anger in Percy’s movements, he spoke with his body as well as voice. The water reacted to him as well, waves starting to bat against the sand and a storm hovering in the distance. “No that is not a good conversation.”

“Should we go do something?” Leo asked. “No, wait, he’s retreating.” Percy was walking away from the man and the god tried to keep the conversation going but the moment the boy stepped out of the surf he was gone. “And he’s in his garden.”

“His what?” Rachel repeated.

“This magical place he lived in his entire life. He said he can enter and exit anywhere.” Leo answered.

“It’s an enchanted garden that he commands, Hera kept him there so its… grown on him.” Annabeth agreed. “Should we go after him?”

“Let him cool off.” Nico commented watching as the god disappeared into mist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pMM4iwC-ag  
> You know, you'd think that when you do a story like this, involving songs it'd be easy. But no, I've had to do alot of song research for upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy all my hard work~ Later o/


	6. His Regret

No one noticed the boy stepping from thin air in front of the small apartment in New York City. He glared up at it before walking up to it, the doorman who let him in without asking anything. He was dressed in a royal blue Tshirt and ripped jeans. He walked through the building and stood in front of the apartment belonging to his mother, after a moments hesitation he knocked. Moments later a woman opened the door, she looked at him confused. “Poseidon?” She questioned, her voice was sweet, her hair brown and curly, it was in a messy bun and a pen rested behind her ear. She was in a light green V neck and jeans.

“No, I’m your son.” He said. Her eyes widened, breath hitching.

“Percy,” she moved, hugging him. He tensed at the touch. “You’re alive, I thought that Hera would’ve… my sweet boy.” He gently pushed against her hold and slowly she released him. “What’s wrong? You’re not in danger are you…? Are you…” He heard her unasked question.

“I’m not here to stay.” He answered, “I just wanted to meet you.”

“Why don’t you come in. We can talk, I have cookies made and I could get you a drink.” She moved to the side, making room for him to pass.

“Sally, I’m not staying.” He stated. He could see her deflating. “I just needed to see that you were real.”

“But…” He shook his head. “Please don’t go,”

“I’m sorry,” his voice was low. “I shouldn’t have come.” He turned.

“Percy wait!” He ignored her and turned down the hall, walking right into his garden. Hera was waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest.

“I warned you.” She said as he passed her.

“Everything you said was true.” He commented as they walked through the garden, flowers were curling behind him. Wilting.

“I have never lied to you.” She stated, “you doubted this?”

“At times. I won’t do it again.” She grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him and turning him towards her. He gasped in shock, eyes wide as he stared at her in fear. The air seemed to freeze around them. “I’m sorry Mother,” he said at once, panic stricken. His wrist started burning.

“A reminder, that no matter what you do, what decisions you make, you are mine. Perseus.” Hera stated, she let go of his arm and he clutched it to his chest. “You will not make such a mistake again.”

“O-Of course not.” He agreed. “I-I’m yours to use as you please.” She smiled a bit.

“Such a sweet notion.” She commented. “I am no slaver child,”

“I-I… I’m sorry.” They continued walking.

“All I want from you, is to be my champion. Stand up for what my influence is over. Loyal to me, to your family.” She stated.

“Yes Mother.” He said quietly.

“That does not mean you cannot have a family of your own my son.” He looked up at her. “You will in time,” He bit his lip, looking away again.

“What if he’s faithless…” He asked.

“No man you bed will ever be faithless.” She stated, lifting his chin and making him look at her. “As long as you remain loyal to me.” A small smile came to his lips as he looked hopefully at her.

“Really?”

“Yes my child.” She responded before letting go of his chin. “Now run along, heal your wrist.” She ordered. He nodded.

“Thank you,” he said quietly before continuing down the trail. The wilted flowers slowly returning to life as he walked. The goddess watched this for a moment before teleporting away.

Percy knelt next to the lake, his arm sunk into the water as it healed him. When he pulled it out a black mark was in place of the burn. A tattoo, a lotus with peacock feathers stemming from it. “You alright?” The voice startled him, his sword was out, as he turned and stood. His grip loosened on the blade and he dropped it to the ground, as Frank stood a few paces away. “Still annoyed from the fight with your dad?” He questioned.

“Yeah,” Percy lied. “I’m sorry,” he looked up at him. “The flower let you in?”

“It was weird,” He said honestly. “I wasn’t even thinking of finding you, we agreed to let you cool off and come back when you were ready. I took the flower from my bag and wondered what you were doing and… here I was.” Percy shrugged a bit and sat in the sand, Frank joined him and they just watched the water for some time.

“Your test,” Percy said quietly, not daring to look over at him. “It was different from the others.”

“You saw that?” Frank said awkwardly.

“Do you think Hazel’s being unfaithful?” He wondered.

“It’s a stupid worry, she’s old fashioned, things like that are against her morals.” Frank commented, “But Leo…”

“There’s something between them.” Percy guessed.

“Kinda,” Frank rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re not together.” He added quickly. “Hazel she… she was born in the 1920’s, she had died and been brought back to life.”

“Really?” Percy questioned, Frank nodded.

“Her first boyfriend was Leo’s great grandfather.” He continued.

“That’s… wow.”

“Right?” Frank agreed. “From what I know, Leo’s the spitting image if the guy. I know she still feels something for him, and it might have passed on… we got to know Leo while saving the world together and…” he sighed.

“You think she loves him.” Percy guessed. “And not you?”

“No, she still loves me. I’m sure of that.” Frank shrugged it off.

“Then…?” Percy looked into the water, Frank’s test started playing and the shapeshifter blushed. Percy quietly sang the verses of the song as it played, the shadows were dancing, they did look quite a bit like Leo and Hazel, then they were reaching for Frank, and Frank went to them. “You want them both.” Percy concluded, and looked over at him. “Why don’t you tell Hazel then, then you both could confront Leo about it?”

“Tell them? Why? What if Hazel rejects the idea and leaves me because I… or even if she does agree there’s Leo he’d be…” Frank stammered. “I can’t risk that, it’d be-”

“It’s unfair to Hazel if you don’t tell her.” Percy commented. “What if she does have feelings for him, as well as you? If you never say anything, you’ll never know. You could be losing a golden opportunity by staying silent.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am, I was raised by Hera.” Percy laughed. “She’s drilled it into my head that it’s the most important thing in any relationship is telling each other things. And being faithful, especially being faithful.” Frank chuckled at that.

“What about you, ever thought of getting with anyone?”

“The lack of male presence in my life is astounding,” Percy responded. “I grew up surrounded by women and the occasional Satyr, who were my best friends, then one day, men.” Frank laughed. “I’m more focused on, oh my gods I’m outside my garden- not literally for the moment- to worry about, oh my gods men.”

“I get what you’re saying.” Frank agreed. “But I feel like I should be the one, the guy friend, that you can talk to about these things. You’ll have the girls but you know,” Percy smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

“So no one has peaked your interest?”

“You’re worse than Rachel!” He said throwing up his arms. “Yes, there are a few who I thought. Hay, he’s cute, but I’m not going to try anything.”

“Mmm, Nico?”

“What? Why-why bring him up?”

“The red rose, he got to you first and the comment with the flowers,”

“Ugh,” Percy groaned and buried his face in his knees. “Fine, yes, I may or may not have a stupid love at first sight thing going on. But that doesn’t mean anything. I don’t believe in that anyways.”

“Why not? That’s how I was with Hazel.”

“Hera told me that it’s how most gods end up in most of their affairs, legend agrees though it’s more like fuck at first sight.” Percy commented. “I don’t want either of those, I want to meet a guy and have him romance me, you know go through the stages like in books.”

“So you’re a romantic.” Frank noted. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s stupid.” Percy commented.

“It’s not.” Frank shook his head.

“You’re bad at this.” The smaller boy noted getting Frank to laugh.

“Never said I’d be good at this.” He said. Percy turned his head and looked at him.

“Thanks,” He said. “It was good to talk to someone.” Frank smiled and nodded.

“It’s what friends do.” Frank said. Percy returned the smile.

“We should get back, they’ll be wondering where you are.” He untangled himself and stood, then helped Frank up.

“Is that a tattoo?” Frank wondered, Percy looked down at the mark. “Have you always had that?”

“For as long as I can remember.” Percy answered.

“A flower and… what is that?” Percy shifted his arm so Frank could see it properly, to him the mark was always right side up.

“A Lotus and Peacock feathers.” Percy answered. “Sacred items to Hera.”

“You really go all out with the following Hera thing.” Frank noted. “I respect it but she’s not always the kindest of gods.”

“And Mars is?” Percy smiled, Frank laughed. “Hera values family, sometimes not in the politest of ways, but it’s an important aspect of our lives. I’d stand for that even if she wasn’t my pattern.”

“A true Champion of Hera.” Frank noted as they started walking. The garden started fading, transforming into a forest and soon they were walking through the cabins. “So what all are you capable of? You can sing, but can you use that as a weapon? And your powers over water?”

“I was trained in combat by the satyrs and Hera, so there’s that.” Percy spoke after a moment of debation. “I know a number of different combat styles as well as theory’s behind others. My singing… I’m not sure, Juniper once said that when I sing the world stops to listen. I was told that it was blessed by the five muses, but I don’t know if that’s true. As for my control over water? I don’t know how valid my answer will be, I’ve only practiced with the water from my garden and that already is under my control.” He explained, Frank nodded. “There’s something else, I’ve never tested it, well, I couldn’t have. It would involve me leaving the garden.” He frowned a bit. “Hera said that the garden is an extension of myself, just as a sword. A tool to use at my disposal. I can enter and exit from anywhere, you saw that earlier, and just now, but could I use it as a weapon? Would it reach out and protect me if it saw I was in danger while outside it’s realm?”

“If someone, or something was coming at you with the intention to kill.” Frank caught on. “Could you bring the garden out or send them in? That’s, not something we should ignore. We could look into it.” They stopped walking.

“I also wonder if, say a hellhound were trapped there, could I call it out? Or my nymphs, can they come out as long as they stay near me?” Percy continued. “There’s so much I could do with it but I only know half of it’s power.”

“We- you- this is something you should try. If we could extend that, you, sorry, it’s your power, but if it’s possible that would give you a huge advantage in any-”

“What are you two talking about?” Frank jumped and turned to see Reyna standing behind them

“When did you get there?” He asked.

“Zhang, you’re a Roman, your guard should never be down.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I just got here, saw you two walking from the cabins.” She looked at Percy, “feeling alright?”

“Much better,” he smiled at her. “Thanks though,” she nodded.

“So what were you talking about?” She wondered.

“My garden.” Percy answered. “Questions that may or may not have answers soon.” She nodded catching on.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Don’t know yet.” He responded. “Let’s go find out.”


	7. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for le chapter: One More Night, Maroon 5

The trio spent most of the next two weeks together, exploring the woods for a place to help Percy practice, it exhausted him and everyone could see it. In his free time he was split between everyone, draining his remaining energy more, but he tried to spend time with everyone equally. Seeing different movies with everyone, studying different books and monuments with Annabeth, sword fighting with Luke, teaching whoever wanted to learn how to surf. Leo and him spent an hour in the forge every few days, Hazel and him rode the pegasi, he’d spend countless hours on the dock talking with Nico about anything. Octavian and Rachel would steal time and teach him about different games, Jason and him worked on extending his power over water, seeing if he could make storms or more then waves. Piper and him would leave for the city every weekend if there was a few free hours. Even campers outside his group of friends would ask for him to sing or show them his powers, he tried to please everyone. Grover, who had returned to the camp with another demigod managed to slip into this. He helped Reyna and Frank with his attempts to use his garden in the real world.

“Alright,” Reyna said after they reached their practice spot. “You’ve been able to manifest pieces of your garden here,” she noted to the small clearing near the river, it now held several rose bushes and sprouts. “It’s like a bridge, they’re still apart of your garden but they’ve manifested here.”

“The theory should be the same for something bigger.” Frank agreed. “If it works, then Juniper will be able to move freely between your garden and the camp. Her tree becoming her anchor to this world.” They had decided to consider the garden to be a world outside this one, an alternate dimension. Which Percy thought was awesome, he had his own universe. “If it doesn’t work, there’s no harm done.”

“If we think it’s too much we’re going to stop you,” Grover added and Percy nodded. “Don’t overextend yourself, if it’s too much then it doesn’t mean you can’t do it, just that you’re not ready to yet. Just like the first time with the roses.”

“Alright,” He stepped forwards into the clearing and knelt between the two rose bushes. Those would be his anchors. He looked back at them. “You won’t come near unless it’s absolutely necessary? I don’t want any of you getting hurt again.”

“We promise.” Reyna nodded, she had been too close the first time they tried to summon the rose bush. He was unable to stop, draining too much energy and the garden reacted. Sprouting from him and attacking the closest thing to him, deeming it the danger. They had been right about it protecting him should he be near death. He gave a small smile before returning his focus on the grass between the bushes. He pressed his hands into the earth and closed his eyes. Nothing happened at first, which is how most of their experiments ended. But a sprout poked out of the earth, slowly twisting upwards and into the sight of the others.

“It’s working,” Frank whispered in shock.

“It’s too early to celebrate.” Grover commented, watching Percy, not yet daring to hope that his girlfriend could move interchangeably between the two worlds. The demigod didn’t move, he was as still as the plant life around him. The sprout started branching, sprouting leaves and widening, slowly starting to resemble the Juniper it was in the garden. Around him two more sprouts emerged from the earth, growing and twisting as the first had.

“It’s too much!” Reyna said, but the boy seemed oblivious to his surroundings. “Perseus!” Before she could move the earth started growing around him. “Grover get him out!” The satyr moved forwards, careful not to step on the growing bushes and he pulled Percy up, out of the earth. The boy’s eyes snapped open with the contact and he struggled against the nature spirit.

“Get ahold of yourself man,” Grover said moving him out of the circle. Around them veins shot up from the earth, starting to restrain Grover. He kicked them off, “It’s me. Grover, your best friend.” Sea green eyes focused, first in confusion as he saw Grover and the attacking thorny vines. Then realisation, and fear shot through them.

“Stop-” they released him, returning to the earth. Percy backed away from him trembling, Reyna started towards them. “No, don’t.” He collided with a tree. “Don’t come near me,” he slid down the trunk and curled into a ball, hiding in himself.

“Percy, we expected this, we knew the risks.” Reyna said cautiously.

“I’m a monster.” He responded. “I can’t control it, it will only hurt everyone.” While their attention was focused on Percy, the trees he had grown stopped growing, from the Juniper tree a girl emerged slowly, cautiously. She looked around at the world, not yet seeing the people nearby. Two more girls followed. Juniper spotted them and was about to speak when she saw Percy. She moved forwards, passing Grover and Reyna and moving to the boy’s side, as did her sisters.

“Percy,” she said quietly, gently lifting his face.

“Y-You’re here,” he whispered in shock seeing her. “Ash, Olive, you’re all… but how?”

“It worked.” Juniper answered.

“No, it didn’t I couldn’t control it. I can’t control it,” Tears swelled in his eyes before they closed in exhaustion and he slumped against her. Juniper looked up to Grover.

“What happened?”

“He lost control,” Grover answered. “Instead of just you, two more trees and more of the garden started spreading.” He explained, “then it reacted to my trying to stop him.”

“Of course he’d blame himself for that.” Ash said frowning, she ran her fingers through the boy’s hair. “He needs healing, is there somewhere we can take him?”

“The med tent.” Frank answered, Grover moved forwards and picked him up. The nymphs getting up as well and the party started back to camp. “There’s no way we can hide what we’ve been doing now.” Frank commented. “They all know Juniper,”

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Reyna commented shrugging. “Well, not always fun but, I don’t know. Good to get away from the responsibility, have time with friends and not expectant eyes.”

“I get that, though Hazel has been asking questions. I felt bad for lying to her.” Frank commented. “‘Sorry, Preator business,’ only goes so far.”

“Have you decided on a successor?” Reyna wondered.

“I was hoping that someone would’ve been raised on a shield so I could resign.” He sighed, “I’ll have to go to New Rome for a bit and settle it. You got lucky.”

“Lucky that I already had someone picked?” She laughed. “I had the luxury of time to think about it.” They followed the nymphs towards the med tent after exiting the woods. Grover already had Percy in a bed with Will Solas looking him over. He looked up at them when they entered, waved and returned his attention to the unconscious boy. Frank stood near the door as Reyna walked over.

“Just exhaustion then?” Will asked Grover. He nodded. “A few days bed rest will heal that right up, let him sleep for now.” The three moved to the door and Frank followed them out. “He new? I haven’t seen him around before.”

“He’s the one we went on the quest for.” Reyna answered. “Name’s Percy Jackson. A son of Poseidon.”

“Another of the big three, I hope he’s not as much trouble as the other two.”

“Three,” Frank said automatically, thinking of Hazel. Will looked at him and nodded.

“Hazel’s not trouble though. Now the boyfriend and Grace,” he shook his head. “Constantly pushing their limits.” He sighed.

“It’s the best way to get stronger.” Reyna commented.

“Sure, if you want an early grave.” Will agreed. She frowned and looked back towards the tent, she could just make out the back of two of the nymphs. “So what’s his story? I just got back a few minutes ago, haven’t had time to hear the rumors.”

“Really? Well I hear that they’re good ones, Vampires and Werewolves involved this time. You should ask around, see what you can find so we can judge it.” Frank laughed a bit.

“Will do, Reyna?”

“We found him in an enchanted garden, it’s complicated. Nico would probably give you a better explanation.” Reyna answered. “According to him, he was given to Hera and she raised him there.”

“Weird,” Will noted. “I’ll get Nico to tell more later, I have a report to turn in before people realise that I’m back.” He said, and waved before heading off to the big house.

“Oh, shit,” Frank said suddenly grabbing the two’s attention.

“What?” Reyna asked.

“Will’s back.” Frank commented, they both stared at him and he blushed. “Promise on the styx that you won’t repeat this to anyone.”

“I promise,” they both said.

“Percy has a crush on Nico.” Frank said quietly. “He doesn’t know about Will.”

“How do you know this?” Reyna asked skeptically.

“He told me, the day his father gave him a visit.” Frank answered, “but you know Percy, he’s never experienced any of this before. He wont know how to handle it.”

“I’m sure he’s read books,” Grover commented. “Besides Perc is strong, the strongest demigod of the age.”

“Exactly, what if he loses it?” Frank’s voice lowered as some demigods passed them. “When he told me, it sounded like a love at first sight sort of deal.”

“Percy doesn’t even believe in that.” Grover crossed his arms, but looked over his shoulder towards the tent.

“It doesn’t matter if he does.” Reyna commented quietly. “If he doesn’t know, or finds out in the wrong way it could still break his heart.” She sighed, “right now this isn’t our biggest concern, unfortunately. Someone’s gotta break the news to the others.”

It took three days for Percy to wake. Will was checking his pulse as he opened his eyes. Out of habit he pulled away from a stranger's touch. Then sat up and tried to figure out where he was. “You shouldn’t be moving about so much,” Will commented. “You’ve been unconscious for days.”

“Where am I?” He asked, ignoring the tips to his health.

“The Med bay,” Will answered. “I’m Will Solas, I’ve been watching your recovery.”

“I haven’t seen you around camp,” Percy commented.

“I was in New Rome for a few weeks.” Will explained. “Usually I’m a regular, here year round, unless I’m called out for help.”

“Oh,” Percy commented. He noticed the collection of items on the stand next to his bed.

“Your friends thought you’d like something to cheer you up when you woke.” Will commented. “I had to confiscate the food but other then that, have at it.” The first thing Percy saw was the Ipod. He took it in his hands and the note it came with, Luke had wrote instructions on how to use it. Octavian got him headphones to go with it. Designed with roses. There was also a sketchbook and colored pencils from Rachel, and a collection of movies he enjoyed from everyone else. The first thing he did was set up the Ipod, then shifted in the bed so his back was against the headrest. He figured that he wasn’t aloud to leave yet so he might as well pass time. He slid on the headphones and started to play the music before grabbing the sketchbook. He could doodle, but that was the extent of his artistic career, mindless shapes and patterns. He focused more on the music, quietly singing to himself when he recognized a song and listening intently when he didn’t. He only looked up when he felt eyes on him, he slid the headphones from his ears and let them rest on his neck, the music still playing. “So you’re the famous Percy Jackson.” Will commented.

“I wouldn’t call myself famous.” Percy responded.

“The campers beg to differ,” Will sat on the bed next to his. “I’ve heard stories about the boy with the voice of an angel.” Percy blushed at that.

“I don’t- it’s not-” He stuttered getting Will to laugh. “I just like singing…” he said quietly after a while, looking away.

“And you weren’t blessed by the muses?” He asked.

“I…”

“I heard the story from Nico.” Will said, “and your Dryad friends are gossips.”

“Well, they are nymphs.” Percy said awkwardly, trying not to meet Will’s eyes directly. There was a fire burning in them, it made Percy feel uncomfortable. “Are you and Nico close?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Will answered.

“Really? It’s good to know he has someone,” Percy said, smiling. Will gave a small one in return, but he was still studying the boy.

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.” Will commented.

“I’m not nosey, there’s so much else for me to invest my time in.” Percy responded. “If you know my story then you know I haven’t spent much time around people.”

“Aside from nature spirits.” Will nodded. “I also heard that you’re Hera’s Champion,” his eyes flickered to his right hand and Percy twisted it so the mark was out of sight.

“Yes, she’s my pattern.” Percy responded.

“Quite a daring move, claiming that title.” Will said.

“It wasn’t to get attention, I assure you.” Percy stated, Will actually smiled at this then looked up when there was movement at the door.

“Again? This is the third time this year.” He said getting up. Percy put the headphones back on and returned to focusing on the music. Leo was his first visitor, the metal worker practically jumping on him when he saw Percy awake.

“Frank and Hazel left for New Rome yesterday.” Leo was bringing him up to date on the last three days. “He has some business to attend too, they should be back within the next week or so.” Percy nodded a bit.

“Are they still having trouble?” Percy wondered, Leo shook his head.

“After Frank and Reyna told the big secret Hazel’s worries went away.” Leo answered. “They’re back to the happy, lovey-dovey blah.” He made a face at that getting Percy to laugh.

“It wasn’t really a secret you know, none of you asked about it.” Percy commented.

“Honestly I didn’t notice anything different, until Hazel yelled at Frank for it.” Leo commented. “I’m sure everyone else knew something was up but I have other things to worry about. Like Calypso.”

“Where’s she at now?”

“New Zealand.” He answered, “she says she likes it there, might stay a while.” Percy chuckled a bit. “Well I should let everyone know that you’re awake.”

“Slowly please, I don’t want to be crowded.” Percy commented.

“Of course not,” Leo agreed. “Can’t have you unconscious again just after you wake up.”

“That’d be bad,” Percy nodded.

“Extremely bad,” Leo laughed. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He waved leaving Percy alone, he put the headphones on again and returned his attention too the colors on the page in front of him. What would Rachel call it? Abstract Art? Pointless shapes and colors combined to make something on a paper? He didn’t remember. He got through two and a half songs before more visitors came. Juniper, Ash and Olive first with Grover. He rolled his eyes as the nymphs fussed over Percy then had to back off on doctor’s orders. After came Annabeth who brought a book for him, they talked a bit on what exactly had caused his blackout, Percy explaining in a bit more detail then she got from Frank and Reyna.

“I’m going to be there next time.” Annabeth stated as Percy placed the sketchbook on the side table with his colored pencils. The book was replacing them.

“Don’t think there will be a next time.” Percy said quietly, not meeting her gaze. “I couldn’t stop it, I hurt Grover in the process.”

“The only way you can learn to control it completely, is to practice. Besides you didn’t have me there. I should’ve been the first one you approached about this idea.” She dismissed his fears.

“I didn’t really approach anyone about the idea, it was just thoughts I had. I didn’t even know if it would work.” Percy said honestly. “Reyna was the one that put it to action, with Frank it had just been discussing a theory.” Annabeth nodded, then reached over and ruffled his hair.

“Well, I should let other people in to see you.” She said teasingly. “Everyone’s been worried.”

“Sorry for worrying you, it wasn’t my intention, honestly.” She smiled and got up.

Nico sat looking over Will’s shoulder as the doctor scanned youtube for something interesting to watch. It was  just after dinner, the charge Will had to look after was sitting in candlelight and reading a book while he listened to music. Nico didn’t want to bother him, they had talked earlier after all. Nico reached forwards, pushing his chest into Will’s back and moved the cursor into the search bar. “Think of something?” Will asked.

“I remember hearing about a song,” Nico answered, typing in the name.

“Mordred’s Lullaby?” Will turned to look at him. “You’ve really never heard it?”

“Sorry for being out of date.” Nico rolled his eyes. “I didn’t have the luxury of laptops while growing up in the 30’s.” The blond laughed a bit as the song started. “What’s the story behind it?” He asked.

“A King Arthur tale,” Will answered, “You can do research you know.” A voice quietly joined the song and Nico tensed a bit. He turned to see Percy setting his things on the side table. Green eyes flickered up to meet his for a second before he blew out the candle.

 

Percy was set free the following day, he kept his stuff in his bag as he walked around camp. They had gotten used to him carrying everything with him at all times. His headphones were around his neck and playing music. His fingers drummed against his leg as he went to find Piper. He reached the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. There was music coming from inside so he paused his own music and listened. Maroon 5, he noted to himself as Lacy opened the door for him.

“Percy,” she smiled, “come in.” The boy followed her through the entrance and he saw that they were cleaning for inspection. “Piper’s on inspection duty today,” she explained. “She’ll be around soon. You’re welcome to wait,” He leaned against a wall while everyone rushed to get things clean. A girl he knew as Drew Tanaka stepped from the bathroom with an irritated look on her face.

“Who put Maroon 5 in, they’re so out.” She stated.

“Oh common Drew,” Percy grabbed her attention. “They have good songs, just like all bands do.”

“They suck.”

“No band sucks, they all have their hits and their falls.” Percy moved from the wall.

“Just change the CD,” [Drew snapped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpypkvZjJiI) turning away as the song changed. Percy picked it up immediately, walking towards the girl and getting her siblings attention again. He was in front of her when the lyrics started.

“You and I go hard, at each other like we’re going to war.” She backed up, surprised at the involvement to his game. “You and I go rough, we keeping throwing things and slamming the door.” He advanced on her, making her walk to the center of the room, she glared at him in return. “You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score.” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. “You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can’t do this no more.” He backed off a bit and made his own dance for the lyrics keeping his full attention on Drew who was trying her best to keep an annoyed look on her face, instead of blushing

Piper arrived while the song continued. She stood in the doorway watching her friend serenade the former cabin head. When the song finished Drew pushed the boy out of her way, red-faced and returned to the bathroom. “Change the damn CD!”

“Well, that was fun. Ready Piper?” He skipped to her side.

“Always,” Piper agreed, she had a car waiting for them to take them up to the city. They linked arms and left the cabin. “What was that about?”

“She dissed Maroon 5.” He answered. “I was just giving a friendly reminder that all bands have their good songs.”

“Right, a friendly reminder.” Piper rolled her eyes. “Reyna wants us to go to the Strand Book Store. An author is signing books today and she wants me to get her a copy.”

“Is it a historian author?” Percy questioned.

“It’s a gift, for Annabeth. Her birthday’s coming up.” They climbed into the car and it drove off. They went through their usual ritual, getting coffee from a small cafe before window shopping. At noon they stood near a fountain and listened to street performers while eating some randoms from a street vendor, then they went to the book store.

“Today only, Sally Jackson signing copies of her newest book-” Percy frowned as he saw the poster. They entered the shop and Piper started towards the line of people.

“I’m going to browse.” Percy told her, “find something for Annabeth as well.”

“Alright, I’ll find you when I get the book.” Piper nodded, Percy easily picked a book out for the blond then wandered through the shelves, just browsing. He wound up picking the story of King Arthur.

“That’s a good story,” the voice startled him. He looked up to see a man standing nearby with a young girl giggling and holding a book. “King Arthur,”

“It is.” Percy agreed. “I’ve read it before.” The man nodded and Percy had the vaguest feeling of seeing him somewhere before.

“Want a recommendation?” He asked.

“Sure,” Percy agreed, putting his book away.

“What do you know about world war II?” The man asked, leading him through another aisle and searching the books. Mortal side or Demigod side? Percy thought to himself.

“A bit, just what I learned in school.” Percy answered, the man nodded and took a book from the shelf, then handed it to him. Percy looked at the cover. Number the Stars by Lois Lowry.

“It’s fictional, but gives a good view on life during the war for a child.” The man said.

“Thanks,” Percy said before reading over the summery.

“Well, my wife will be waiting.” He said. Percy nodded and watched him walk off. He went to see if Piper was ready. As they were leaving they nearly ran into the man and his wife. Percy’s blood went cold as he saw the woman.

“Oh, I’m sor- Percy?” Sally questioned.

“Sally,” the boy responded. Piper looked at him confused.

“What… what brings you here?” She asked, the man seemed to look at him in a new light.

“Getting books?” Percy questioned. “It is what they sell here.”

“I-yes, of course.” Sally agreed. “It was nice seeing you again,”

“Yeah…” Percy started to turn. Ready to take Pipers hand and drag her off.

“Percy you don’t have to be a stranger,” Sally said in a rushed voice, seeing that her time was being cut short. “My door’s always open.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Percy commented. “Bye,” he took his friends hand and they left the family. Piper didn’t speak until they were back in the car.

“You knew her? Why didn’t you come with me to get the book?” She asked. He looked out the window.

“Sally’s my mother.” He answered her quietly. “I don’t want to get involved in her life, she has her own family to take care of.”

“It looked like she wanted you apart of it.” Piper noted, he glanced at her.

“I have my reasons.”  He said quietly, she let the topic drop and changed it to the music they had heard earlier.

 


	8. Price of His Time

Percy’s life outside his garden was normally a bubble of happiness after that meeting. He tended to ignore what bothered him, not wanting to fade from his bubble of ignorance. But like all bubbles, his popped. He wasn’t expecting it too, he had actually been in a extremely giddy mood, just having just returned from spending time with Luke, Octavian and Rachel. His music collection was updated on his Ipod and he had been introduced to some new bands. He was going to surf sense he had some down time when he saw Nico and Will kissing. He knew they were together, the blond had told him and Reyna had said it more delicately. Frank’s doing, he assumed, when she had confronted him about it. Percy had shrugged it off, it didn’t bother him, or he thought it didn’t. Besides he’s not interested in getting with anyone, there was too much for him to see, to experience. But knowing something isn’t the same thing as seeing it. He backed up a little, then turned and went to find someone. Anyone.

Someone turned into Annabeth, then Leo and Jason. They kept him busy, kept him from thinking. Then dinner came and he skipped. Spending it, as well as the time for the war games in the woods with Grover, and Juniper. The wargames after kept him focused on the game and the camp fire. Well, he sat with the Aphrodite cabin listening to them explain the events after he left with Piper. Drew’s embarrassment as she was caught listening to Maroon 5 a few hours later. The girl herself wasn’t at the campfire which only got them to gossip more, giggling and guessing at what she was doing now. The problem came after, when they were sent to bed, when there was nothing else to distract him. He entered his cabin, grabbed his Ipod and turned on the music as he always did before sitting on his bed. He looked through the song list, nothing popping out at him. The songs he switched too weren’t helping either, they didn’t take his thoughts away, only made them clear. He turned off the Ipod and took off the headphones. “What’s gotten into me?” He asked himself before taking a deep breath and laying back.

* * *

“Percy’s been acting strange.” Leo commented when he got together with Nico, Will, Jason, Piper and Reyna. They were sitting in the grass just enjoying the sun. “Has anyone else noticed it? I mean, it’s been like a week and it hasn’t changed.” Piper frowned.

“I’m overly tired weird or forcing smiles weird?” She asked.

“Forcing smile weird,” he answered. “I’ve done it enough in life to see it.”

“He doesn’t seem the type to avoid a subject if you bring it up.” Will noted. “Have you asked him about it?”

“No,” Leo admitted. “I thought he’d have it sorted out by now honestly.” Piper bit her lip.

“Well, we did run into his biological mother the last time we went to the city.” She said, “he wasn’t too happy about that.”

“Really?” Reyna asked, “did he talk to her?”

“A bit, but he brushed off her words.” Piper said. “The strange part was she recognized him. He did say that he’s never left the garden before we found him. And Hera’s kept him since he was a baby.”

“He could’ve lied,” Jason noted. “The never leaving part.”

“The world wouldn’t have excited him as much as it did.” Reyna shook her head. “There was a child like innocence that you can’t fake.”

“He could’ve sought her out before, after we brought him here.” Nico noted, “he does disappear to his garden from time to time. Curiosity led him there at least once.”

“But his mood isn’t related to that.” Leo commented. “His ‘meeting family’ mood is angry, or suppressed anger. Piper you have the mood thing could you tell if he was angry?”

“The mood thing?” Piper questioned.

“You’re good at judging people’s moods.”

“You call it ‘The Mood Thing’?” She asked skeptically, then shook her head. “He was irritated mostly. Nothing like now. Now it’s more like… heartsick?” Reyna frowned at that. “Did someone reject our Percy?” She gasped. “I didn’t realise he was interested in anyone.”

“You, not noticing that?” Will asked suspiciously.

“But Percy’s not interested in relationships.” Leo stated.

“As far as we know.” Jason corrected. The call for lunch went out and they got up. Lunch passed as normal, but Reyna pulled Percy to the side after. They walked through the woods together, getting away from everyone.

“What’s going on?” She asked him, he looked over for a second before focusing on navigating through the trees. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

“I’m not? I thought myself is the only way I can act.” He commented.

“You haven’t listened to music in over a week.” Reyna responded and he slowed. “Did something happen between you and Nico?”

“What? No.” He said at once, then looked away. “I knew he was with Will, that they’re dating. But there’s a difference between knowing and…”

“Seeing.” Reyna figured. She frowned, studying him. “You’ve seen them together though.”

“Talking, that’s it. Nothing else until recently.” He sighed and picked up a stick. He tapped it against the ground as they walked. “I saw them kiss, several times by now but still…”

“So, love at first sight is a myth then?” She asked.

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes. They sat on a large rock together. “I’m leaving,” he said quietly. She looked at him.

“Why?” She asked.

“Hera’s sending me on a quest.” He answered leaning back and supporting himself with his arms. He watched her, “I found out yesterday, sorry for not saying sooner.”

“Where are you going?” She wondered.

“West,” he answered. “That’s all I can say.” She frowned. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” She sighed. “We’ve grown attached to you, it’ll be hard letting you go.” She commented.

“It’s not forever.” He commented. “Besides you can get into my garden, I’ll end up there… here, often.” She blinked and looked around.

“How?” She noticed the lake and rolled her eyes. “How long have we been here?”

“A few minutes,” he shrugged. “I’ve figured some things out, involving letting others in or out.” He looked at her, “I can invite people, I didn’t know that before. But it doesn’t matter much, anyone I’d welcome here already has a key.”

“The flowers?” She guessed. He nodded.

“Their literally like keys. You can use them to unlock the garden, but I can also reject it. Frank and I tried it once, he tried to enter and I could feel a… I don’t know. A tugging sensation? It’s something I wouldn’t notice normally, but I wanted to know if I could keep people out, if I wanted to be alone. Or have a private conversation with someone.” He explained. “I can also call people here, or just bring them in without their noticing.” She nodded understanding, he looked down to the water. “I had a question, I figured that this is something you wouldn’t talk about with the others. It was about your test.” The image shimmered to life in the water and Reyna stared at it. “The man, he was your father wasn’t he?” He asked.

“Yes,”

“Did you kill him?”

“I did.” She whispered, he looked at her with curiosity.

“Why?”

“Not all families are good ones, he was a strict parent, always thinking that war would break out and sheltering me and my older sister.” She told him. “We would sneak out, or run away. One time I came home and my sister was gone, I thought he had killed her.” She was quiet. “By that point he wasn’t living anymore, just a ghost of what he had once been, taken over with worry. I stabbed him and he was gone.” Percy remained silent and returned his attention to the picture. The flowers growing.

“I see,” they were quiet for some time.

“Piper told me you met your mother.” She said, “she said you weren’t excited about it.”

“It’s better if I stayed out of her life.” Percy responded.

“Did you go looking for her before? It’s strange for someone to recognize you if you haven’t seen them since birth.” He tensed a little then relaxed. Around them a song started playing.

“I did, I wanted to see her, to know who she was.” He said. “So I went to her apartment, but regretted it the moment she opened the door.”

“Why?”

“I hate her.” He answered. “She helped my father betray his wife, she…” his hands balled into fists. “She’s the cause of Hera’s rage, the reason I grew up away from everything and she was… happy. She… deserves happiness. I couldn’t just enter her life, not now that it’s finally fallen into place for her. I regretted seeking her out the second she knew me. Hera had been right, the visit was pointless, it’d only hurt me in the end.”

“So you… what? That doesn’t sound like something you’d say about someone you hated.” She spoke quietly, he started relaxing, as if talking about was pulling a weight from his chest. “And you can’t take it back. She knows you now.” The song grew louder and he sang along for a verse.

“Guideline son, your spirit will hate her, the flower that married my brother the traitor.” The lyrics struck her. “I grew up listening to Hera’s words, they were everything to me. She was the woman who raised me, she is my mother. To a child, her rage against my father and Sally shaped my views on them. My father betrayed his wife by falling for the mortal woman, he was a traitor, he’s a thief a monster. And the woman, pure, innocent, knowing that she was helping him. They were both monsters… ones that didn’t have faces until I met them.” He said quietly. “Of course Hera didn’t just tell me the bad things, she told me about Sally’s life, the woman who lost her parents in a plane crash at a young age. The woman raised by her uncle who fell ill while she was in high school. She left school to take care of him, and he died. The woman who could see the world through the mist and not hate it. And Poseidon, who’s one of the more faithful gods. He’s had his affairs but the numbers are relatively low compared to the other married gods. Not everything about them was bad, just… Hera was angry at them, so the child she raised…”

“Hated them.” Reyna concluded. He sighed and looked at her.

“It’s stupid, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Not at all.” Reyna responded, he smiled a little. “What was that song?” She wondered.

“It’s the lullaby I was raised with.” He answered. “I could sing it too you,”

“Music regaining it’s pleasure for you?” She smirked, he stared at her, confused at first then thoughtful.

“It does sound appealing. How…?”

“I’ve had a broken heart or two,” she answered. “Talking it out helps. Talking about anything that’s bothering you helps.” He smiled at her, a genuine smile she noted.

“Thanks Reyna.”

“You’re like family, it’s painful seeing you down. I prefer the happy Percy.” His smile grew.

“You think of me as family?”

“Of course,”

“I,” his expression softened. “Think the same of you. You’re like the over protective older sister.”

“Good, we both agree.” She laughed.

“Do you sing?” He wondered.

“No.” She said at once, he pouted.

“Dance?”

“No,”

“Play an instrument?”

“Maybe.”

“What one?”

“Cello,” she answered, he nodded a bit.

“What songs do you know?”

“I know a song, [Secrets, One Republic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY48BqCiyzo).”

“Play it for me?” She sighed.

“Do you even have a-” A chair rose on a platform in the water, the instrument on a stand next to it. It looked to be designed of flowers. “You have a thing for flowers don’t you?”

“Just roses,” he answered and stood. She got up as well.

“Am I supposed to swim over to it?”

“I thought walking would do but if you wanted to swim… Oh, right,” he blushed a little and the platform drifted over. They both got on and it started floating about the lake. She sat and took the cello in her hands. He knelt at the edge of the platform and dipped his hand into the water, directing their movement as she started to play. He sang along as it came and stood walking over to stand behind Reyna’s chair. He leaned his back against it. Around them the floating lotus’s started glowing, lights lifting from them and drifting into the water. “Got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame. Just don’t let me disappear, I’ma tell you everything.” Reyna smiled a bit.

“Welcome back Percy,” she whispered, he closed his eyes smiling as the song rang on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I personally see Reyna knowing how to play a stringed insterment, it just seemed to fit her. This chapter has a photo! Hope you like it!  
> http://sammiec3.deviantart.com/art/Secrets-498287624


	9. Well Shit

Hazel frowned when they returned to camp. It didn’t seem as energetic as it was when they left. Frank held her hand and squeezed it getting her to look at him. The big guy was nervous, he had told her that he thinks he’s starting to fall for Leo. After making sure she knew that he loves her and would never, ever, leave her. He’s so cute. Hazel had admitted her feelings for the fire bender as well and they had spent more than half the trip coming up with ways to tell the boy, and convince the boy to join their relationship. “You alright?” He asked.

“It seems quiet,” she answered. He nodded having noticed it as well. They found Annabeth talking with Leo outside her cabin.

“Welcome back,” Annabeth greeted, smiling a bit.

“Thanks, where is everyone?” Hazel wondered.

“Jason’s with Piper… somewhere.” Annabeth answered she shrugged a bit. “Said something about hiding from Rachel. Rachel’s in her cave watching movies like usual. Octavian and Luke are at the arena, supposedly practicing.”

“Or making out,” Leo agreed. “Same with Will and Nico.”

“And Percy?”

“Gone.” Leo sighed. “He’s been missing for a few days now.”

“He left?” Hazel asked in shock.

“No one saw him leave, and he hasn’t sent word. Juniper’s stumped about it as well.” Annabeth commented. “He hasn’t returned to the garden.”

“Did something happen?” Frank asked. “To upset him or something?”

“That’s the strange part, he was acting weird before. Not himself,” Leo stated. “And with Reyna gone we can’t ask if she’s seen him.”

“Reyna’s gone as well?” Hazel’s eyes widened.

“We can still contact her, but she’s not here.” Annabeth responded. “She’s at the garden, looking about maybe?” Frank frowned.

“Have you not tried going in to find out?” He asked.

“Can’t,” Leo answered. “We’ve been locked out. Otherwise we’d have gone.” Frank pulled his rose from his jacket pocket, he’d taken to carrying it with him.

“Locked out?” He repeated twisting the flower, he imagined the garden, the roses surrounding the small courtyard leading to the four corners and the ground beneath them morphed from grass to tyle.

“How did you…?” Annabeth asked looking around. They were in the garden, music was playing, sounding as if the song was just ending. “Is that a cello?” She walked towards the noise, the lake. The music was being amplified by the flowers as it had for Percy, playing along with the source. A girl sat near the water her concentration entirely on the cello she held.

“Is that-”

“Sh!” Hazel hushed Leo.

“[Smooth Criminal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx0xCI1jaUM)?” Annabeth guessed the song. Reyna was tapping her foot to the beat as she continued to play, unaware of her audience. She walked closer as the song faded, this grabbing the girl’s attention. Reyna stood, turning and staring at them in shock.

“This isn’t, I- where did you come from?” She sputtered looking at the four of them. She pointed the bow at them threateningly. “None of you saw this.”

“You’re embarrassed about playing an instrument?” Annabeth asked skeptically, the brunette sighed and put the instrument on a stand. She was dressed in a white gown, that she didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t play an instrument.” Reyna said in a deadly voice, “you didn’t see that.”

“Right, we didn’t just see you rock out to Michael Jackson.” Leo stated. “On a cello.”

“How long have you been playing?” Annabeth wondered.

“I don’t- Ugh fine.” Reyna crossed her arms. “Not a word of this outside the garden.” She led them up a hill to the small cabin. “I’ve known the basics for years, but only knew one song. Took me most of the last day to figure Smooth Criminal out.”

“Why don’t you want people to know?” Hazel wondered. “You’re good at it.”

“Me, known as a cello lover? Do you know how many people would laugh at me?” Reyna questioned sitting at the table.

“No one would laugh at you, they’re too scared.” Leo added, getting her to glare at him. He took a seat next to Annabeth and Hazel.

“You are not to say a word of this to anyone Valdez.” Reyna repeated herself.

“Okay yes, I get that, but why?” He asked. “You’ve been here for three days… playing the cello.”

“And exploring.” She shrugged. “It’s endless here. But the four corners, the lake, forest, meadow and desert, they’re filled with so much.” She paused. “Wait, how did you get here. Percy said…”

“You have talked to him.” Annabeth gasped.

“Before he left,” she responded. “We talked about… that thing you told me about Frank.” Frank blinked a bit.

“Really he voluntarily talked about that?” Frank questioned.

“No, then he forced me to play the cello for him. Paybacks a bitch,” she commented. “Now I’m hooked on the thing again, I swear I’ll get him for this.”

“I feel invisible.” Leo whispered to Annabeth. “And left out, Percy’s been telling the both of you a lot.”

“It’s not our place to say.” Frank commented. “Besides it’s more of a right place at the right time thing.”

“How did you get in?”

“I used the key?” Frank answered. “They were with me and it brought us here.” Reyna nodded a bit.

“Right, Leo-”

“No telling of the cello, yes I know.” He said defensively, she smirked.

“Did you know Percy was leaving?” Annabeth asked, Reyna nodded.

“Said that he was going on a quest,” she answered. “He left after our talk… I thought he would’ve told you that.” She frowned, turning her attention towards the window. “If I had known I would’ve told you, so you didn’t worry.” She said quietly.

“Something bothering you?” Hazel wondered.

“He said that he’d pop in every once and a while, but it’s been three days.” She answered. “I know that a quest’s a quest, he has a task but…” she frowned. “I’ve spent too much time here. I should get back.” She stood, “I’ll get changed and meet you outside?”

“Alright,” Annabeth agreed.

Word from the missing boy didn’t come for another few days, by then Reyna had started spending an hour in the garden each day, then returned before she’d get lost in her task. Juniper found them during lunch. “He’s alright,” she sat down next to Rachel. “He said that it’s going to take longer than he originally thought and he won’t be able to make contact often.”

“Where is he?” Octavian asked. Juniper shrugged.

“West, that’s all the answer he’s given.” She responded, “he sends his love, and sorry for making everyone worry.”

“At least we know he’s alive.” Piper commented.

“Still should’ve told us,” Luke stated. “I can’t torture him if he’s not here.”

“You just take it out on the other campers.” Annabeth cracked a smile. “Those poor kids.”

“Like you don’t.” He rolled his eyes. “Sitting them down and forcing them to read those Greek books, torture.”

“Curse of the dyslexic.” Leo agreed.

The summer continued as it had before Percy joined them. The only difference being that the garden was open to eight of the campers, they’d steal moments every now and then. The silence from the Champion of Hera was endless, Juniper didn’t get any updates and it made the nymphs anxious. The school year started in the mortal world, september passed, then most of October. “Could the garden work for us as it does for Percy?” Leo wondered as they gathered after classes. They had separated, attending different schools, so now this was the only place they could meet up at. “Could we use it to enter and exit anywhere?”

“That could be looked into.” Jason said, “we can take each other to our locations, but moving somewhere we don’t know?”

“We’d need to know more of the garden’s magic to try it.” Annabeth commented. “That will take time,”

“Hey, garden, can you bring us to Percy?” Leo asked the air around them, nothing happened. “Well it was worth a-” Leo yelped as he was pulled out of the way as a chunk of wall landed where he had been standing.

“Hi,” A familiar voice spoke.

“Bad timing,” another from his right.

“Well, it couldn’t be better actually.” The first said.

“Will you two shut up?” That was the irritated voice of Percy. Looking around they saw a battle, a cyclops was towering over a girl as she lay unconscious. “And help?”

“Bossy, bossy, you’re much more fun at school.” They tisked together but dashed forwards to distract the one eyed beast. Percy looked over his shoulder at them.

“Hi, can’t talk!” He greeted before joining the brothers.

“Is that…?” He looked around, he was alone. Frowning he looked back to the fight, the brothers were taunting the cyclops, calling it names and making fun of it while Percy was climbing to get on higher ground.

“Connor get her out of there!” He called down once standing on a rafter, the younger brother ran in, quickly grabbing the girl and ducking out. Travis covering his brother, distracting it by jamming his sword against the closest toe. Percy jumped down on it, digging his own sword deep into his neck, using it as an anchor and swinging his weight around. The force dragged the blade down slicing through it’s neck and severing it from his body. Percy landed on the ground as it disintegrated.

“Nice,” Travis held up his hand and Percy slapped it before they jogged over to Connor and the girl. Leo joined them.

“It’s a bad cut, but some nectar should heal her right up.” Conner said, Travis took a bag off his shoulder and dug it out, handing it over so Connor could treat the wound. Percy stood once he knew she was alright and looked at Leo.

“What brings you to this lovely cyclops layer?” He wondered curiously.

“Testing the limits of your garden,” Leo answered. “It brought me here after I asked.”

“You asked to be brought to a demigod-eating monster’s lair?” Percy asked skeptically.

“To be brought to you, it worked.” Leo responded, Percy nodded a bit.

“Right, well, you have to go back now.” He commented.

“What? Why?” Leo asked but the boy waved his hands. “Percy wait-” he was standing a few feet from where he had been before teleporting away. “Damnit.”

“Leo!” Piper tackled him, he jumped in shock. “Where’d you go, you just vanished!”

“I found Percy, sort of.” Leo answered. “It actually worked, I didn’t think it would.”

“You saw him, did you talk?” Annabeth demanded.

“For a second, they were fighting a cyclops.” Leo answered.

“They? Who was with him?” Jason questioned.

“Connor and Travis Stoll,” Leo answered. Silence followed.

“I don’t understand.” Frank admitted. “Percy’s been with the Stoll’s? That’d explain the silence, they’re in need of constant watch but.”

“I did hear them say something about school.” Leo commented.

“What else? Did he tell you anything?” Annabeth asked.

“I barely said hi before he sent me back.”

“Guys,”

“You should’ve gotten answers.”

“Sorry, I forgot to ask where he was while nearly getting crushed by a rock.”

“Guys!”

“What?” Annabeth turned then froze.

“I’m right here.” Percy waved. “Hi,” The next few minutes were filled with questions, to which Percy answered none. “I can’t answer any of that.” He said, “Leo looked like he saw a ghost when seeing me, that’s why I came. I have to get back,”

“Why are you keeping this a secret?” Reyna questioned. “You’re attending a school, somewhere, with the Stolls, who we have the ability to locate.”

“Yeah, alright, look it up.” He shrugged. “I just currently don’t have the time to explain, I really do need to get back.” He sighed, “sorry for worrying you all. But I’m fine, really, I’ll send word as soon as this settles.”

“You said that months ago, and we got silence.” Piper noted.

“I… have no excuse for that. I was busy, am busy.” He said. “But this time I promise, alright? I have to go make sure no one's died while I was gone.” They let him go, avoiding all further conversation. After that Percy left them notes, the same thing usually. He’s alright, he’s bored of homework or had another monster attack. Nothing that clued them into where he was.

“Luke got it.” Annabeth set the paper down on a table. “The Stoll’s address. Think you can handle it Leo?”

“Why me?” Leo questioned.

“You’re the only one that’s been able to do it.” She answered. He sighed and took the paper and looked at the address. “Find him, and get answers this time.” Annabeth ordered, he nodded. Then concentrated on the address, after a few minutes he found himself standing in a basement.

“Leo move, you’re disrupting the show.” Connor groaned and he moved automatically, turning to see what he was watching. Percy and the girl from the other day were playing a game, cups were set up and they were throwing ping pong balls.

“Are they…?”

“Getting drunk, yes.” Travis answered, “join us. Sense you’ve dropped by,” he got up and opened a can, handing it to the latino. He held it awkwardly, frowning. “You drink it,”

“Why are you drinking?” Leo questioned.

“Because it’s something to do?” Connor questioned. “It’s Halloween, and there hasn’t been a monster attack tonight, a good thing to celebrate I think.” The girl picked up a shot glass and took it. Percy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You are so dead,” she stated after drinking and he gave a mock bow.

“Getting you drunk is oh-so-easy,” he responded. “I told you, you can’t win.”

“You’ve drank more then me, how are you not-” She stumbled on que getting him to laugh a bit and moved to help her over to the couch. She sat between the Stolls glaring at him.

“I will get you for this.”

“Of course,” he agreed, then backed up and looked at Leo. “Hi again, what’s up?”

“You’re drunk.” Leo answered.

“And you’re not.” Percy agreed. “I’m not doing serious stuffs right now so if you came to talk then you’ll have to wait. To pass the time, join us.”

“I’m under age!”

“We’re all underage,” Connor raised his glass. “Not stopping us, common Valdez.”

“Leo’s here?” The girl shifted to look at him. “You’re not to set my flowers on fire,” she stated. “They’re not pretty on fire.”

“Katie?”

“The one and on-”she yelped then moaned as Travis shifted.

“Not while I’m in the room, please.” Percy groaned and closed his eyes, he grabbed the nearest beverage bottle, and Leo’s hand before dragging him from the room. “Close the door, they get loud.”

“They… all of them?” Leo’s eyes widened. “How does that…? No. Don’t answer that.” They walked upstairs and into a room. Percy closed the door then turned on his Ipod, the music playing through the speakers it was attached too. “Your room?”

“Yes, like it?” Percy danced a bit as he set the bottle down and sat on a beanbag chair, Leo sat on the bed. “My own room, I’ve never had a bedroom before, it’s nice.” Leo set his drink down, not going to drink it.

“It’s definitely you.” Leo said, posters of different bands were all over the walls. He had a TV, with his movies piled up next to it. His bed was blue, so was his bean bag chair.

“So you’re not curious about their relationship?” Percy asked, “I would’ve thought, with Frank and Hazel…?” Leo blushed.

“You must be really drunk to think of that.” Leo stated.

“No, not at all.” Percy shook his head. “Well, yes, drunk. Duh, but not the thought. I’ve talked about it with Frank.”

“A threeway with Frank and Hazel.” Leo stated. “That’s insane, it’d never work.”

“Works for Katie and the Stolls.” Percy noted. “Really well from what I can tell. Of course it took a while for it to start, those morons wouldn’t have admitted it to her had she not almost died… the first time.” He hummed, “but Frank was interested in it I should not have said that.” Percy shook his head and got up moving to his movies. “Let’s watch a movie! Mulan! I want to watch Shirtless Shang!” He didn’t wait for a response, putting on the movie then jumping onto bed and tackling Leo down to abuse him as a pillow. Before Leo had a chance to protest the movie was starting, the music still playing but Percy didn’t seem to care.

“Percy,”

“Shush, pillows don’t talk.” He stated.

“But-”

“No, shhh, Mulan’s on.” Leo sighed and did as the drunken boy said. Percy fell asleep ten minutes in, Leo became aware of this when the boy snuggled closer to him. He tried to slip from his grasp but the sleeping boy held fast. He had no choice but to stay, eventually falling asleep himself.

He woke to Percy walking into the room the next morning. The boy was wet, having just come from a shower and yawning. “Morning,” he greeted, tossing his clothes into a basket. “You hungry?”

“You’re not going to send me away?”

“You delt with my drunk self, I owe you answers.” Percy shrugged. “Katie’s making pancakes, common.” Leo got up and followed him from the room. Seeing the girl reminded him of what he had seen last night.

“Morning,” she greeted smiling. “Sleep well? Percy’s a cuddler, it can be uncomfortable.”

“I did,” Leo responded taking a seat next to said boy at the table. Travis stepped into the room, wearing a uniform. He walked over to Katie gave her a quick kiss before stealing a piece of bacon.

“See you after work,” he waved before heading out.

“Freaking part-time jobs.” Percy commented. The girl set the table for four.

“Well, he is the oldest and we have to make some sort of income in this house. You know, so it doesn’t look suspicious. Four teenagers living under a unsupervised roof, people will talk.” She noted. “Hera did good giving us this place.”

“And bad, telling Apollo about us. Smuggling underage children alcohol, how dare he!” Percy chuckled a bit. Connor joined them a moment later, wrapping his arms around the girl and kissing her cheek.

“How does it work?” Leo asked. “The three of you…?”

“Together?” Katie finished. “Well, it’s like a normal relationship honestly. Just more people stare if you go public, which is why we’re moving to New Rome when all this school stuff is over. The freedom.” She smirked batting the boy off.

“Even more people stare when they realise that Trav and I are brothers.” Conner added. “That’s fun, but the gods do it, can’t blame us can they?”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Leo responded.

“There’s no real way to describe it, it’s the same as a relationship between two people, just with three.” Katie said as she brought over the food. She served it to everyone. “We do everything as a normal couple would, go on dates and that. We’re not public about it, most of the time but that’s more of a timing thing. Travis works a few hours on weekends so Connor and I have time together, and Connor has sports after school so Trav and I get time. Then they’re brothers so they always have time for each other.” She shrugged. “If we fight,”

“Which happens a lot,” Percy commented.

“It’s usually between two of us, so the third stays out of it. And the sex is… well I like it.” She ignored Percy. Percy rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. “Percy hates it.”

“I hate hearing it, if you want to have sex then go right ahead. Just don’t let me hear it.” Percy commented. “Or warn me, so I get out of the house. Ethan doesn’t mind me spending a few hours with him.”

“Alabaster does,” Connor commented. “Possessive boyfriend.”

“Well Alabaster knows I’m not going to go after Ethan.” Percy commented. “I’m just keeping them safe, sense they’ve decided to completely ignore the demigod world.”

“Alabaster was banished,” Katie said.

“And Ethan followed. They’re still demigods, and powerful ones.” Percy stated. “They can’t just ignore this world, that causes pointless death, and more work for us. Those hell hounds the other day were unexpected.”

“So was the cyclops, he hadn’t been there a week ago.” Connor agreed. “Or the empusa that almost got Trav,”

“And you.” Katie snorted. “You were following them too, if Percy and I had been any slower you’d both be dead.”

“I did not get captured by her charm, you are the only woman that will ever capture me with your charm.” Connor pushed. “I was simply trying to save my brother.”

“While begging the vampire to be your girlfriend.” Percy smirked.

“A distraction tactic!” Connor stated. “Stalling to let you find us, I would never cheat on Katie!”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Katie agreed. “If you did I’d…” she moved to whisper to him, the color draining from his face. He pushed his plate away from him once she pulled back and got up.

“I’ll be in the room.” He announced before leaving.

“That poor boy,” Percy watched him go.

“I’ll go cheer him up when I’m done eating.” Katie responded.

“Yes, a warning. Thank you,” Percy commented finishing his food. He got up and took care of his plate, she rolled her eyes at that. Leo followed the act, “I have shopping to do anyways, we’re low on ambrosia and other medical items.”

“Mmm, can you get some more printer paper? We’re out.” Katie asked.

“Of course,” Percy agreed he went to grab a few things then led Leo out of the house. He looked like he usually did at camp, headphones around his neck, a bag on his back.

“So… you’re missing because you’re fighting monsters?” He asked once they were outside.

“Yes and no,” Percy answered. “This is technically a quest. Nemesis called in a favor from Hera, her one and only demigod son decided that he could live life without interference of the gods and monsters.” They stopped at the end of the driveway and he checked for cars before crossing. “The moron, he kept getting attacked and stalked, so his mother asked Hera for help. Someone to keep him alive, or convince him that he needs to at least defend himself from monsters.”

“That’s where you come in.” Leo assumed.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I thought it’d be easy, a quick job. I mean honestly who wants to die at sixteen-seventeen? Ethan wasn’t the problem, it was his boyfriend. Nemesis failed to mention the boyfriend. So it wasn’t just one demigod I was looking out for.”

“That seems like something you’d want to know about.” Leo commented, Percy nodded.

“Alabaster, son of Hecate. He’s one of the banished demigods, I’m not technically supposed to talk to him, none of us are.” Percy said. “But so long as I’m here I don’t have much of a choice. Alabaster’s able to protect himself from the sight of monsters, and he’s trying to do the same for Ethan, but it doesn’t work as well as he hoped… yet. So either I stay till he get’s it completely down, or until Ethan starts fighting again.”

“And the others?”

“They’re great.” Percy smiled to himself. “I met Katie a few days after arriving. She lives in the area. The Stolls were in summer school, met them through her. Connor and Travis were living in a cramped apartment so I invited them to stay with me, and Katie’s parents know that she’s a demigod, they also think it’s safest for her to be with three guys to protect her from monsters. It’s more of the other way around.” He laughed a bit.

“What about the drinking?” Leo questioned. “You know that’s illegal right?”

“Yes,” Percy nodded. “That’d be Ethan’s doing, he got me into it and well, from there it just…” He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “Alright so the quest wasn’t the only reason I left.” He admitted, “there were personal reasons. I just couldn’t stay at camp, and when I found Ethan he handed me a drink and told me to relax.” He focused on the sidewalk.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Leo asked.

“I might’ve liked Nico at the time.” He answered. “And seeing him with Will just didn’t sit right with me…”

“You and Nico huh?” Leo smiled a bit, trying to imagine it. Serious and responsible Nico with a energetic and excitable Percy.

“It was a stupid crush, going nowhere and only hurting me.” Percy commented. “At first Ethan and I would drink whenever I remembered it, it helped me to forget but then it became something of a game. Then Connor and Travis started spending time with me, and Katie, it escalated from there.” He commented, “I blame Apollo for last night. The god showed up with a bag of goodies, candy and hidden stashes of alcohol. He told us ‘Happy Halloween!’ and left.”

“Wow, an irresponsible god.” Leo commented. “That’s awesome, bad, but awesome.” Percy laughed. “We are worried about you, you know. Reyna especially. You could visit every once and a while. Those notes aren’t very helpful either.” Percy laughed a bit.

“I sent them a note this morning, said ‘Thanks for Leo’ and nothing else. I wonder how they’ll react to that.”

“You’re horrible.” Leo laughed as well.

“I’m not trying to worry everyone, honest, but I do enjoy having my own life. Outside of camp, where my actions aren’t judged with every eye watching.” Percy said quietly. “It’s like, you guys set me free but now I’m flying. Or swimming, that’d be a better reference.” They turned into a parking lot. “Granted school’s the most judgmental place on earth, but not the point.” Leo nodded. “I’m enjoying being on my own, I feel like the moment I return things will go back to how they were. I don’t want that… I’ve made my own life.”

“It’s impossible for things to go back,” Leo said quietly. “Especially now that you’ve experienced this. But disappearing and drinking to avoid your problems won't make them go away. Besides I don’t think Hera would approve. You’re supposed to be her Champion right?”

“No, she’d definitely scold me or something.” Percy smiled a bit as they entered a shop. He grabbed a few things, then a drinks for them both before paying. “I should probably stop,” he continued when they were back outside and shrugged. “So I think I’m going to keep you for the weekend, and not send word to them.”

“Annabeth’s going to kill you. You know she has your address, right? She’ll march her way over,”

“I have no doubt about that.” Percy smiled. “But it’s worth it.”

 


	10. Another Cheating Heart

School didn’t sound appealing to Percy after his weekend with Leo. They explored every inch of the city and talked about everything. Everything didn’t include his drunken slip-up about Frank, and Percy wondered if Leo even remembered that. He hoped not. It was about noon, lunch was in full swing and Percy was stepping out into a empty hall. Well, nearly empty. Alabaster was leaning against the wall across from the door, his arms crossed over his chest and waiting. “You’re boyfriends already at the cafe,” Percy noted when he saw him.

“I know,” Alabaster responded, he pushed off the wall and walked towards Percy. “I saw you with someone over the weekend, another demigod.”

“I have friends outside this school.” Percy responded.

“From camp.” Alabaster spat at the word. “I thought that place was in your past,” he backed Percy into a wall and held him there.

“I never said that-”

“No you declared it when you started hanging around me and Ethan.” The witch boy stated. “We’re outcasts, not wanted there.” He pressed his hand into Percy’s shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

“What has gotten into you?” Percy asked.

“I don’t like when people take what’s mine.” Alabaster stated.

“Yours?” Percy repeated, shock filling him then anger. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Right, because you’re not Hera’s pet.” Alabaster laughed. “I know of your quest, you’re stupid dedication to the damned Queen of the Gods.” He moved in closer. “You can just tell her to fuck off, you want nothing to do with her anymore, or the gods, just like us.”

“Get off me.” Percy glared. In response the boy leaned forwards, stealing Percy’s first kiss. He didn’t move, shock freezing him. The older boy pushed further, deepening the kiss. Slowly Percy’s mind came back, he pushed Alabaster away with more force than necessary, making him stumble and fall to the ground. “You faithless ass,” he glared, voice darkening. “I am not a toy to be used to help you cheat on Ethan with, I do not belong to you.” He kicked him into the ground and drew his sword, pressing the tip into Alabaster’s neck. From the ground vines started to sprout, wrapping around Alabaster’s arms and legs, pinning him. He struggled against the grip.

“What the hell is this?”

“Your punishment,” Percy snarled. He pressed a foot into his chest and Alabaster started sinking into the earth.

“Percy!” The voice drew him from the haze. The vines released the sinking boy and he was on solid earth again, Percy still pinning him.

“If you ever try this again, I will kill you.” Percy stated quietly before backing away. Katie and the Stolls were moving towards them. He turned and walked down the hall, leaving everyone and ignoring the calls. He turned down a hall and walked straight into his garden. It reacted to his emotions right away, the flowers wilting as he passed them, the beautiful surroundings become dreary. He pulled his headphones over his ears and let the music fill him. From the earth humanoid figures rose, holding different weapons and he struck them down. Wearing out his energy, trying to exhaust himself. Each time he started to tire, the memory came back giving him a new burst of energy. His blind rage only stalled when his sword was met with a new vibration, metal on metal. He paused finding Jason standing before him. His own sword drawn and deflecting the blow Percy had just made. Jason gave him a questioning look, then made a motion telling him to keep going. Percy nodded and the fight continued.

 

“Here,” Jason handed him a water bottle, Percy took it.

“Thanks,” he opened it and drank. After pulling the bottle away he looked at his cousin. “You didn’t have to step in.”

“Mindlessly attacking dummies never works.” Jason shrugged, he was leaning against a pillar. They were in the desert, sand blowing about with the wind.

“How’d you find me?”

“Followed the trail of dead plants.” He answered, pointing behind them. Percy turned to look. “Figured you weren’t in a good mood. Seems I was right. Leo didn’t do anything to upset you did he?”

“No, it wasn’t Leo.” Percy responded. “I assume he told you everything?”

“Well, I was there while Annabeth interrogated him.” He mused. “You’re babysitting a stubborn demigod?”

“I am,” Percy nodded, the wind started picking up reacting to Percy’s mood. He explained today’s events, Jason frowned.

“So Ethan’s boyfriend decided that you were a good target to cheat on Ethan with.” Jason concluded. “Kissed you, and you… almost killed him.” He sorted out, “go you for standing up for yourself, and all that but isn’t that taking it a bit too far?”

“I take my relationships seriously.” Percy responded. “Doesn’t matter the type, if you’re going to use me be prepared to face me.”

“Noted, I’ll never use you. Not that I planned too to start with,” Jason cracked a smile. “Common, you should fix your flowers before your nymphs start worrying.” He offered his hand and Percy took it, letting Jason help him up. They started back towards the center.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Percy questioned.

“Yes,” Jason nodded. “I skipped, it’s healthy to skip every once and a while.”

“Clearly,” Percy sighed. “I’ll probably skip for the next few days, gods Katie’s going to kill me.”

“If Annabeth doesn’t first.” Jason commented. “Or Reyna, she’s been worried sick.” They walked up to a table and Percy sank into a chair, around them the flowers started blooming again, returning to life.

“I was so caught up in everything, I just didn’t think anyone would notice if I was gone a few days, or silent for a few, then a few days turned into weeks and now months. I…” He sighed. “I’m such a idiot. I’m sorry,”

“No need, you’re enjoying life. Can’t blame you for that.” Jason shrugged. “Besides you going off is expected, sure, word would be nice but it’s your life. Live it.” Percy smiled a bit at that. “Just don’t kill everyone that kisses you.”

“I’ll try not too.” Percy agreed, his smile growing. “Thanks.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Jason said honestly. “Comfort, a fight, care to return the favor?”

“Speak,”

“Piper’s been acting strange.” The blonde leaned forwards. “More closed off, it’s like she’s depressed but wont talk to me about it.”

“You want me to find out why,” Percy guessed.

“And help her.” Jason nodded. “Can you do that?”

“I can try.” He nodded. “She at school?”

“Yes,” Jason nodded. Percy thought for a bit.

“Alright, I’m going to close off the garden for a bit. Talk with her, you should warn the others so they’re not freaking out.”

“We don’t exactly attend the same schools but I’ll try.” Jason said. “Thanks man,”

“No problem.” He got up and took a step forwards, his surroundings changed. He found himself outside a window, the classroom opposite him was filled with students and staring at him, or out the window he appeared in front of was the girl he was looking for. She blinked a few times, then eyes widened. Mouthing his name, he nodded and mouthed ‘can we talk?’ to her. She nodded then turned and raised her hand.

They met by the lake, he was skipping stones and waiting for her. “Thank you for getting me out of math,” She hugged him. He laughed and returned it, then they sat.

“Oh the horrors of math,” Percy smiled. “I showed up at the right time.”

“So are you back or…?” She wondered, Percy hummed a bit.

“I’m actually here on a personal favor.” He answered. “So let’s talk,”

“What about?”

“Just whatever, I’m all yours for however long you need.” She looked at him then leaned back and let herself bath in the sun.

“I’d rather you talk, what have you been doing? Why come back now?” She asked.

“I’ve been babysitting a demigod,” he answered. “Didn’t you hear from Leo?”

“Yes, but Leo’s not you.” She responded getting him to laugh.

“I’m back now because people are stupid, I wanted to get away.” He replied.

“Real story?”

“I almost killed someone.” He answered, “I’m friends with the guy’s boyfriend. Both demigods.”

“Not Connor and Travis?”

“Not Connor and Travis,” he agreed. “But he confronted me because he had seen me spending time with Leo. Then he stated that I belonged to him and kissed me.”

“I would’ve murdered him.”

“Me too, had the Stolls not arrived.” He admitted. “First, he was being unfaithful. Kissing me, me, of all people! Not to mention that was my first kiss. That is not how I imagined my first kiss to happen, I wanted it to be real romantic, a walk in the sunset, through a park or on the beach, maybe with snow, he’d pull me close to keep me warm and kiss me.”

“Romantic,”

“I know right?” Percy laughed. “But this ass just steals it. Then the unfaithful part? Ethan one of my friends, a good friend. I’m not going to help his boyfriend cheat on him! I am a strong believer in being faithful to one (or two depending on the situation) person. Cheating is high on my ‘I’ll murder you’ list.” Piper nodded watching the boy speak through his hands. “Then the claiming me? I am not a pet, not a slave. No one can claim me. I will make my own decisions, choose who I end up with and who I spend time with. Then he had the gall to say I turned my back on the gods by spending time with Ethan and him. Just because he’s been outcasted. I’ve been protecting Ethan, making sure nothing eats him. I have not turned my back on the gods, and I don’t plan on it. And he called me Hera’s pet! I’m her Champion thank you. Not a pet.”

“Well the word could be used interchangeably when talking about the gods.” Piper commented. “They don’t see us hero’s as much more at times.”

“Not the point Pipes,”

“Sorry.” She laughed, “so you almost killed him?”

“Had him pinned to the ground, sword at his throat and the garden starting to drag him into the earth.” Percy nodded.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,”

“You? Never, maybe the boy who stole your heart?” He looked at her expectantly. She blushed and looked away, her fingers brushed through the grass and she picked at it.

“How did you know?”

“Small things.” Percy answered standing. He stretched. “Your hair’s not decorated, you’re in lazy clothes. Well, you wear lazy clothes from time to time but you usually add the hair and makeup. No makeup. No hair.”

“You have the eye of my siblings.” She decided, he smiled and offered his hand, she took it and he helped her up. She yelped a bit as he spun her, her clothes transforming into a sundress, it was yellow at the top and faded to red towards the bottom. Looking like the sunset, her sneakers were replaced with red flats and an orange headband branched across her forehead. Her usual braid had small feathers braided into it. His own clothes changed as well, black dress pants and a dark blue polo shirt. He brought her in, resting a hand on her hip and holding her other one. “I can’t dance,” She said wide-eyed, her hand rested on his shoulder and she was blushing.

“Of course you can.” He disagreed.

“No, I honestly can’t.” She said.

“All you need to do is follow my lead.” He said softly, “Ready, one, two-” she looked down as he moved. She joined him, the music was slow, so she could learn. It was slow going, and mistakes were naturally made. “Shall I continue with my rant on boys or are you ready to speak? I have much more I could say.”

“What?” She slipped up, stepping on his shoe. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be, you’re learning.” He chuckled. The dance continued, “so?”

“I…” she sighed. “I don’t know, I’m not ready.”

“I’ll continue then.” He smiled. “Let’s see, boy’s I’m attracted to…” He hummed. “Or find cute, for your amusement. Jake Mason’s decent.”

“Leo’s brother?”

“Is he?” He mused, he steadily sped up the dance. “Luke and Octavian both have their quirks.” He continued. “Some of your brothers, naturally.”

“Anyone in particular have your eye?” She wondered.

“It’s only fair if you answer that as well.” He hummed. She sighed a little.

“Fine,” They fell silent, he waited while she looked nervously away. “Jason,”

“Ken?” He asked. “Aren’t more than half of our conversations filled with making fun of him?”

“Because he’s a moron.” She responded. “I openly flirt with him, drop hints and push to see any reaction but nothing. He just smiles and laughs it off. ‘That’s great Pipes,’ or ‘I’m glad we’re friends Pipes.’” She sighed in frustration. “I don’t know if he likes me that way and it’s frustrating.”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“For him to reject me, no. I’d rather keep quiet.” She stated, he spun her and brought her back into the dance.

“What’s with you people and keeping silent? It’s the number one cause of exactly these situations. My conversation with Frank, Reyna and even Leo!” He scolded. “It’s not like he’s with anyone, just tell him and get it off your chest.”

“Not everyone has your confidence Percy.” She laughed.

“Oh please, I’m not that confident in myself,” He rolled his eyes. “One of my reasons for leaving, aside from the obvious quest. It hurt to see the guy I like with his boyfriend.”

“Do tell,”

“Nico.” Percy said quietly. “Seeing him with Will hurt, Frank and Reyna say it’s love. Love at first sight to be that, but I don’t believe in such a thing.”

“Nico, how did I not see that.” She scolded herself. “You even started to distance yourself from him after Will came back. The signs were right there.” He rolled his eyes.

“But it doesn’t matter,” he said. “They’re together, happily as far as I could tell. Good for them. What matters right now is you. I could talk to Jason, find out how he feels?” She studied him. “In the meantime we should keep up these dances, you’re awesome at this. And you’ll only get better.”

“Fine, but only because you’re helping me.” She agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact to all those who've gotten this far, the storie's original name is Hera's Rage, and it was going to be this huge dramatic romance (in my head at least) but as I started writing it developed into something else.  
> I've still got the drimatic romance going on here but it's more now.  
> Love ya's ~Sammie


End file.
